


Exodus

by Zappergod



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Timelines, Biological Warfare, Corruption, Dark Past, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Friendship, Government Agencies, Gun Violence, Inner Dialogue, Multi, Original Character(s), Overwatch - Freeform, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Relationship(s), Plot Twists, Post-Recall, References to Depression, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Talon - Freeform, Talon Council, Watchpoint: Gibraltar, inner demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zappergod/pseuds/Zappergod
Summary: Exodus, The Second saga in our heroes tale from Overwatch: Reborn, Will take place moments after the Uprising in Oasis which saw the fall of one of our main heroes. In the wake of his demise, Overwatch soon realize that with his passing, it has left far more questions than answers with some revelations soon showing up.Overwatch, as they go down this path, will soon come to realize that there is a far bigger picture that was being presented behind the scenes with the fallen member, whom had connections with some of the worlds most wanted criminals and some of the more dangerous people in the world.Overwatch, now on a path to finding the end of this rabbit hole will run into obstacles of all shapes and sizes with the Vigilantes still running riot. The Junker's still wrecking havoc across the globe, Talon still locating the final part of the puzzle they need to begin a new phase. Atlas, still growing in power due to their fast and effective results. Governments now looking for a solution to the Talon and Null Sector problem and a face from the past emerges with a vendetta against Overwatch will after a decade in the shadowsCurrent Chapter. RogueDate Posted: 22/12/17





	1. Prologue. Overwatch: Reborn Recap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has come and gone here but I decided to pull it out of here as I couldn't get it up to speed with the Original on FF. Net. I'll be Updating the Story on the 11/10 for the first chapter to align with FF. net so the stories are running adjacent. 
> 
> I have shortened this as best as I could but it was 162,000 words so I put it down to 7000 words. Hope it isn't to much for ya ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please, all feedback is needed and appreciated. If you have any requests on a backstory or side story, please feel free to ask and I will get around to responding to everyone as soon as I can!

_**Summary** _

The story follows the tale of two friends from a very young age 'Sean Price and Jake Ryan'. They became friends in school when Jake was getting picked on which Sean lashed out at the bully and they had become inseparable ever since. The story begins on the final day of Overwatch where Jake and Sean are faced with a brand new life out of Overwatch where they spent most of their life at but they found themselves under the wing of Jesse Mccree where he thought them both on how to become expert Bounty Hunters alongside him in the wild.

They had numerous bounties completed and they had gained some reputation in the US for their actions and efficiency. They did missions which Involved Assassinating a Gang leader and even tracking down and killing a former friend who had been working with Talon in the years after Overwatch which they encountered a  _"Rogue"_ Rachel Grey who had history with both of the duo in many terms such as Romance and Training who was hiding from something or someone.

The story then reaches the present day where Sean had been leading Jesse and Jake towards Watchpoint: Gibraltar for his final order to revitalise Overwatch but they get halted on the trip as they decide to intervene in a bank Heist gone wrong, Sean was to infiltrate and break the grasp of the group holding up inside with the help of Jake who would be sniping the opposition from a distance. Sean makes his way through the group with the help of the Atlas  _bravo_  group and they take down a juggernaut suit which Sean receives an Envelope saying that the POTUS has been keeping an eye on the work he had done and they now received a helicopter to get to Spain so they can travel to Gibraltar.

The group then arrive in Madrid where they quickly get involved in gang activites which draws them into more fighting around a car dealership which had been held down by the gang but they were removed when Jesse did his Deadeye which Sean had not yet witnessed, the group then purchased a truck to bring them towards the Watchpoint which was currently under siege by Talon, Sean sneaks in the base while Jesse and Jake take out the opposition from the outside. Sean makes his way through the interior to then he encounters A talon squad with tasers attack Winston which Sean helps him escape and Winston fights back against the guards as Sean goes up to destroy some sort of device which was extracting the data of all Overwatch members which he then encountered Reaper who was somewhat hesistant to fire which cost him the data and mission as Jake and Jesse came in after the clearing of the Talon solders.

The group then split off in two, Jesse and Jake went to an Ironclad stronghold which they had to extract Torbjorn who was held up in there but before the fighting, there was some footsteps heard which they could not track down as a group fought off the gangs before extracting. Sean was sent to Geneva where he had to retrieve Dr. Angela Ziegler from a camp but it was overrun as the soldiers were injured and Sean got there with the help of Ri, A friend of Rachel who had gone missing for some time now and he agreed to tell her information if there was any update. Sean enters the camp to encounter 4 thugs, He takes out the two of them before they went to shoot at Angela, causing Sean to break stealth to incapacitate the armed thug which he was talked out of hurting him any more by his partner. Sean goes in and alerts Angela of his efforts and she somewhat reluctantly agrees to help but she had to care for the last injured soldier. Sean helps and as they go to get out, Sean gets shot in the shoulder which drops him to the ground as the soldiers open fire and kill the last two of the thugs. Sean wakes up in the tent and he gets patched up before heading to an Atlas base to return the soldiers where he receives some new technology which are some gloves with special uses.

The group is now all at Gibraltar which Jake, Jesse and Torbjorn are headed off to Arlington Texas to get information on the gang activities which was a trap designed to lure in Overwatch which they let out an attack on the trio. Sean at this time was currently having a late night jog with Angela as he wanted to stay fit but she passed out with the pace Sean had been going at down by the bridge which is when Jake asked for evac which Winston had to go and get as Sean had to bring Angela back on his own back which he did in the end.

Sean is now to recover from a hurt back and his shoulder injury which was still holding him down from going out in the field but during the downtime, The French President has been assassinated by two sniper shots, one to the knee and one to the heart in a press conference, Sean previously had promised Winston that he would go and find Tracer the moment he had a location and he picked up a recall signal in England, prompting Winston and Sean to head to England.

Angela comes along to insure that Sean doesn't get hurt out there as she wants him to stay but he never does. The group arrives in England and they are informed of a talk by Mondatta who will be addressing the relations between Omnics and Human in Kings Row. Sean, Winston and Angela look around a populated area for crime to see if they can spot Tracer but Sean only spots a hooded figure who gets out of the area once she was spotted and he is lead to a rally by Human Extremists who are looking to riot tomorrow in the Mondatta talk so Sean has to go undercover to see their plans. The next day arrives where Sean is at the rally and he is paired up with two people, one is some random activist and one is the same hooded figure as before, They all approach the docks which there is a gunfight and Sean brings the hooded figure to the side as he has cautions on her mask. They get into a fight which Sean tricks her to fire before getting her to the ground but it is interrupted by some thugs which Sean and the hooded figure escape. Sean gets to the dock later where he is forced to shoot a man in the shoulder to join the squad and he does so, not to blow his cover. He is given a team of the best they got to lead the fighting. Cole and Rebecca are a notorious duo with a bad history in bombings and assassinations. One is Xavier who is an omnic himself who is looking to help out the activists and the last is someone revealed to be Sara, Part of the S7 group which little is known about.

The group then setup for the plan and once the speech begins, Sean is on the rooftops where Rioters are approaching the streets where they are being repealed by forces. He is scouting around for any trouble which Overwatch show up to provide cover for Mondatta to escape unharmed and Sean encounters the S7 group on the rooftop but they do not come to blows, Sean is directed over across the rooftops where Tracer is apparently battling Widowmaker and Jake interferes and gets hurt by Widowmaker. Sean gets there and wakes him up before pursuing Widowmaker which she knocks down Tracer and Sean and her have a confrontation which they exchange a few words but no shots were fired as she escapes, The group then head back to Gibraltar with Tracer wounded and Jake wounded also.

Sean later discoveres that Cole had not told them of the chain reaction of bombs which crippled the city of London in moments and he decides to leave him but the next time he blows something up, he is coming for them. Jake and Jesse are sent off to a weapons cache for the gangs and they destroy the guns. Sean is asked to hunt down 'The Godsmen', The group responsible for the attack on London and he accepts but before any questions are asked, He gets a hug from Tracer before she blinks away. The next day comes along and Sean is on a jog with Tracer and Angela which he receives a call from an unknown number which is Rachel checking in but Sean confronts her on S7 and Ri in Atlas but she wants her existance to be unknown to Ri for the time being as she promises to get her out and come to Overwatch in the future when she is finished, The call ends with Sean furious on her trying to hide off again and Angela asks about him as Jake and Jesse have landed. Sean gets back up to the base and he gets pulled to the side by Jake to ask about if he wants to do bounties with him tomorrow but he snaps at Jake when he mentions him getting shot in Geneva before shoving him out of the way to get to his room where Jesse finds out the root of the problem which Sean gets to the armory to get his gun before leaving with Tracer to London.

On the trip back to London, Sean gets asked questions on his past which he answers them all before getting in contact with Winston to get the location of Tracers echocom which was being held by the leader of the Godsmen. Sean and Tracer land and they get to know each other better in the walk to the mansion where they will pick up the Godmen's leaders wife, On the way, Tracer finds an Old Overwatch hat which she asks Sean to carry and he obliges as they head to the mansion where police are outside. The detective has a talk with Sean before allowing them entrance to the mansion where they get greeted by a young maid who knows Tracer as a hero before the wife sees them both before heading up to get cleaned up as they come in the house. She comes down and obliges to got along but only if no harm will be done to her husband. They agree as she comes along with the duo as they are escorted to outside the kingsmen base where Sean comes out with the wife and they approach the gate, drawing out a man who looks devastated. Sean manages to get him to agree to shutdown the Kingsmen and to hand over Tracer's echocom before letting the wife go as the police come in but by doing all of this, Media had been attracted and the pair get out with the police help.

On the way back, Sean opens up a letter given to him by the detective which is requesting the presence of Sean and Lena at the court addressing of the leader of the kingsmen and an invitation to the Royal dinner. Tracer suspects that there will be a fight on the way back and she asks Sean to come to her room after they land. Sean goes inside with Tracer and Jake has a staredown with Sean before getting dragged up the stairs by Tracer which Jesse and Angela come to talk with the pair as they tell them of the dinner.

The group is all down for dinner and Sean and Tracer decide to hold off on the suits and dress shopping until the trip. When Sean gets ready, he heads out of his room to have a heated confrontation with Jake which ends up with Sean striking Jake in the shoulder before getting pulled along by Tracer which the pair get into a taxi for the airport. Sean goes all out and pays for a private jet which they both get aboard to go shopping for clothes. Sean and Tracer are both alerted to the plan to get Jake and Sean on the same page which is to have missions to build up the trust between everyone again and Sean reluctantly agrees to take part. The duo get to know each other from the drinks of Champagne and dinner on the jet before they land and get picked up in a limo to the hotel they will be staying at  _The Marsh House._ They get to their suite and they get ready for the day off tomorrow as Jake is trying to get out of the mission with Sean but to no avail.

The next day arrives and Tracer and Sean are leaving the suite to get some food with some protection by government assigned people but Sean remembers them as the S7 from London and they have a small talk at a diner before a Helix team is called in which Pharah Amari is leading. They get to know each other and Sean gets informed on Talon's squad potentially getting a new member in Dorado. Tracer blinks on ahead to a CD shop before going to the Arcade where Lucio and Hana are held up at as Sean and Pharah get to her and they have a talk before heading to a hairdresser. Sean gets his old haircut which sparks some talk between Hana about his looks. The group returns to the hotel with Pharah now as they all enter in to get ready to go out for some food which Hana takes a selfie with the group before heading out for some food. During the dinner, They get to know each other better before going their separate ways. Sean has a text conversation with Ri and then Rachel before receiving a message from an unknown number about Sean and Jake's relationship.

The next day arrives and Jake gets into a heated argument with an unknown number who is calling Jake out for being a  _beta_  and to stick to Sean's side and orders in the mission which Jake retaliates and the number states that they are going to talk to Sean soon. Jake shows this to Angela and Jesse and it puts them all on high alert. Sean wakes up at 6am and calls Tracer to get up but she sleeps in for an hour, in this time, Sean gets a text from the Same number as Jake, Telling Sean to embrace his inner  _Alpha_ and to  _Follow his gut,_ Sean asks more on what the person has with them and he states that Jake is too far gone, Tracer comes down and notices that Sean is somewhat on edge but he is hiding it. She is then told that she has to look at Sean's latest message which she reluctantly does and reports back to Sean with the latest message being Ri. The duo then get ready for the court addressing and they go through the court with the sentence for 10 years with visits every 2 days. The duo then group up with Lucio and Hana to get ready for the party. Meanwhile, Jake and Jesse are coming up with scenario's that they think Sean is apart of before asking Winston to track the number which was last used in 2012. Jake gets a text one more time warning him on the mission on Friday before leaving.

Jake and Tracer are now getting dressed for the party which Sean is still slowly getting enticed into kicking off on his mission on Friday which he is still continuing to talk to the contact when the moment arises. Lucio and Sean are talking in an elevator going down to the bottom floor which Lucio asks to join Overwatch with Hana as they can be some sort of voice to the younger generation to encourage them to step up and Sean agrees. Sean and the group then decide to go to the arcade to spend an hour or so before heading towards the red carpet. Inside the limo, Sean and Lena are  _forced_  to lock arms going out to the carper to spark up some fire which they both do, During the event, Hana and Lucio debut a song of their new album which will be out soon and Hana will be starring in a new movie. The group then decides to go off for a few drinks which Sean goes to the bathroom to encounter some football player  _looking for fun_ which Sean warns him before going back out to the table they are at. They talk a bit more before splitting off to the dinner.

Jake at the moment is getting messages and he is being told on things that he didn't even know about, especially on that Sean was always more fond of being a bounty hunter. Angela then alerts them both on that Sean was having a call down by the bridge which Jake begins to set up a plan to find out if Sean had been in contact yet.

Sean and Tracer are then greeted to the Royal Family. King Edward, Queen Triss and their children Maxell and Daisy. Edward calls them both into the throne room for a moment to discuss a deal, Help for money which Tracer accepts the deal before heading to the dinner. During the dinner, We learn more on Sean and what he did in his early years and his ability to tell people's weaknesses which he does to them all but Edward asks to do his in private which he gets right. Maxell seems to show some interest in what Sean has done and the dinner is over with Lena and Sean outside the dinner area.

Sean looks to his messages where he is alerted on what they are planning at Overwatch which puts Sean slightly on edge but not to much. Sean and Hana are going to dance together while Lucio teaches Lena how to dance again. On the dance floor, Hana starts off by asking his thoughts on Lucio then on her which Hana admits to having a  _Romantic_  liking to Sean which Sean dismisses for the Wine talking. Sean and Lena have a small talk about what to expect in the near future when they arrive back at base before they all head back to the hotel. The next day arrives, Sean gets another conversation with the contact warning him also about the plan Overwatch have setup then Sean and Tracer get warned by Angela that there will be some trouble at Gibraltar when they arrive so Tracer and Sean get prepared. They get in the dropship and as they head back to base, Sean spots Torbjorn, Jesse and Jake outside waiting for them so Tracer blinks off to go get weapons as Sean tries to defuse the situation but to no avail.

**Key Point.**

Tracer gets back with Sean's pistol which he intimidates Jesse and they both stand down but Jake keeps his aim on Jake and as Tracer goes to get Angela, Jake grabs her and holds her at gunpoint which Jesse goes to get Angela and on the way back, Sean begins to see Jake in red which catches Angela and Jake off guard which he let's go of Tracer when Winston is called. When asked, Sean doesn't see Jake red now but he is feeling extremely drained which he is sent off to cool down.

Jake immediately regrets what he did back there in the heat of the moment and he recieves a call from Rachel who is trying to urge him to try and fix their relationship as Sean is on a warpath to get his hands on Jake. Which Jake begins to worry on what could happen tomorrow.

Sean is now in his room and looking to have a fight but he gets held off by Angela and Tracer who want him to take it easy and the moment they leave, Sean heads to the gym to punch the hell out of the bag for some time which is starting to leave Angela worried about him overworking himself and they try to get him to stop but he just barges past them both to get out on his own outside the walls of the base before heading back after being pursued by someone coming from the base. He then has a confrontation with Jesse before he gets sent away from Sean by Angela

The next day starts with everyone getting prepared, Jake taking it slow, Tracer waiting for her gear to be cleaned, Sean and Jesse are already in gear to go beforehand as they all eat while watching tv with a few words exchanged between Tracer, Jake and Sean. Sean goes on his own way to head to the armory to do the time trial which he gets 2 seconds behind Gerard Lacroix's time. Sean and Jesse have a small talk before heading back to the main building where Jake and Tracer are arguing yet again and Sean has a verbal confrontation with Jake before heading off on his own for some time to talk with the contact which wants Sean to only Shove Jake as it will show that he is listening to them and Jesse catches him and he says it is Rachel.

**Key Point.**

On the way to the hangar, Sean hears Tracer and Jake fighting yet again from a long distance away which catches Jesse by surprise and he asks about it but Sean doesn't think much on it. They have one more confrontation before going to the dropship where Angela asks about Sean's hearing which he still doesn't think to much of.

The first mission arrives with Sean and Lena to infiltrate a compound of thugs. Tracer agrees to cause a distraction as Sean goes to break in, He does that but Tracer is fighting waves of them outside as Sean gets inside the main building of the compound before breaching the leaders room and taking him hostage before marching out everyone to the courtyard where Tracer gets pushed back inside as they both get surrounded. Sean and Tracer take out the group of thugs before the leader runs off to the building again. Sean finds him in a closet which he tosses him around the place and Tracer gets him to leave the man but he goes to pick up a shotgun which Sean kneecaps the man before forcing Tracer to leave. Sean then snaps at the man who tried to kill him before ending him tied to a chair. When he arrives back, Angela and Jesse are worried on what could of happened with Sean in there.

**Key Point. (Sombra)**

Jake and Jesse go on their mission which Jake accepts help on how to deal with Tracer and he acknowledges it. They both break into the compound with little resistance before confronting an old man. He tells them both of  _Talons Puzzle Piece_ which is a new member who is able to completely vanish from the earth and that they are poaching the best in the world to join them, the old man is then left alone as they both head back to the base to alert everyone on what they learned.

Jake and Tracers mission is up next with Jake and Tracer having a normal conversation but with resentment still valid between them both with Jake trying to figure out how to fix his relationship with Sean and possibly Tracer. They encounter some Atlas tech in the compound which causes Jake some trouble before they enter in and storm the compound with the Goliath suit left outside. Jake then proceeds to kill the dying man in the chair which Tracer gets angry at as he could of asked questions or let him live.

Sean and Jesse go on a mission to a warehouse which it starts with Jesse asking Sean how is relationship with Tracer is and he responds without much aggression. They both reach the compound and Sean spots an entry point and as he drops down, He soon figures out that he is in a  _courtroom_ with King Lee and a bunch of larpers which Sean and Jesse both enjoy the moments of peace before heading back to the dropship to where Jake and Sean have their mission.

It starts with Jake and Sean having talks on what happened and they have an argument before Sean shoves Jake to cover to hide him from guards. They siege the compound with Jake sniping them all as they funnel out and he then takes a shot on a guard but it is actually Sean and Sean socks him in the Jaw before extracting the hostages. They both get up the stairs to where Sean hears some screaming inside and he breaches to see a man with a gun to a young woman and Sean and Jake quickly dispatch the man before learning about someone in talon with a purple skull calling card. On the way back, Jake is persistent on trying to get Sean to try and fix their relationship but he doesn't care about it any more as it is gone to far down the drain.

They get back to Gibraltar with no fights and when Sean is on his own in his room, He gets to ask a question to the contact about their identity and he reveals that he has encountered Sean before and everyone there.

**Key Point**

Sean gets called to Winston's lab which Sean is  _forced_  to undertake some tests to try and draw out Sean's Hysteria. He goes in as Jesse distracts Tracer as the tests begin with Jake berating Sean about everything but to no avail. Angela and Winston leave which is when Torbjorn initiates Phase 2 of the test which Shocks Sean to the point where he is left out cold in the lab room. Angela comes in and she is furious with them both for going ahead and they cannot go in to get him out as the room is still filled with electricity. Once it is all discharged, Winston quickly brings Sean to the medical bay as Angela tries to stabilise him.

A recall beacon goes off in Eichenwalde, prompting Jesse, Jake, Torbjorn and Lena to go and investigate the beacon which would be for Reinhardt. On the way there, Jake receives multiple text messages on what happened, Rachel is told that Sean is undergoing tests and the contact is furious with Jake who brushes him off.

**Key Point**

The group arrives in Eichenwalde where they have a fight with Reaper and he is asking for Sean but he gets no answer as Jake opens fire with a goliath suit which he calls for "Sombra" as the goliath suit shuts down and overheats in seconds after that being said. The group then take out a goliath which the other one drops down to the ground without being shot at. They go to investigate a room which they encounter Two people who put Tracer and Jesse to sleep before forcing Jake to hand over a piece of gear before escaping.

They get inside the castle as Reinhardt is let out and they have a moment to talk before getting attacked by a spider tank which they get rid of after some force. On the way back, they are alerted that there is still no update on Sean's condition which is starting to worry Jake and Jesse. Reinhardt learns from Torbjorn about what happened and he is ready to protect Jake if Sean goes to fight people. Jake is then asked to come to Rachel to discuss the Vigilante's which Jesse thinks it is a trap but Jake thinks otherwise.

He gets to Rachel and they have a small talk but it gets interrupted by Jess alerting Jake that Sean is alive but still not awake, Jake offers Rachel to come with him and she goes along with Jake. They get to the base and Rachel greets everyone and Angela seems to have a history with Rachel which she didn't mention. Some time later after talking with everyone, They are alerted on that Sean is awake and moving alone in the medical bay.

**Key point.**

They all get outside to look in to see Sean walking about, stumbling on his own steps and moving around, he touches something and he immediately feels the pain before Angela calls out to him which he sounds somewhat broken but alive. He sees Jake still as Red but he is currently locked inside. After being told that he is locked in there, Sean begins to punch the metal protection to try and get a way out which Rachel gets inside to confront Sean. After some testing, Sean is let out which he comes out to Reinhardt on guard with his hammer ready to swing. Winston shocks him once and he goes down in pain before getting back up to his feet and he heads off to his room with his new echocom. He gets a message from Ri which he decides to hold off on responding until tomorrow and He gets a message from the contact which Sean doesn't remember much of what happened to him before passing out.

The next chapter begins with Jake and everyone else trying to figure out what to do with Sean and Tracer and they come to a disagreement, Rachel and Reinhardt think it will be best to tell them both together on what happened while Jake and nearly everyone else thinks that they should keep the truth for him for now.

**Key Point.**

In the middle of the night while everyone is asleep, Sean gets a call which asks him to come to the hangar with no company. Sean goes to the armory first to get his gun before heading to the hangar where he hears some footsteps moving around him but he pinpoints the movement to a location which he fires at the ground in front of the invisible person who reveals to be someone there with a Mexican accent. She then reveals the video tape of what happened to him only for a favour in the future which Sean agrees to it.

Some time goes by which there is a very early meeting to discuss what happened with Sean with Tracer sitting beside him. Angela tells them both of the echocom malfunction before Sean gets the clip up and played from the video tape which angers Tracer who was looking directly at Jake and Jesse but Winston is questioning on how he got the tape but he doesn't tell.

Sean has a conversation with his new friend again which she tells Sean about the call he will receive in a few moment from Lucio to ask for security at a concert and she is expecting them to have a talk in person soon in Brazil. Angela sees Sean talking to Lucio which she calls the meeting again which Sean tells them all of that they will be headed to Brazil for the concert. Sean continues to talk with Rachel about life and then they all get ready to leave but Sean hears a dropship outside the base and he investigates to see some soldiers sent by King Edward to investigate if Sean was alive or not. They get lined up outside and with the help of Seans new friend, He gets to frequency number for the king to alert him that he is still alive.

In the dropship, Rachel tells Sean on what Edward is really like and then he gets called over by Torbjorn who is with Reinhardt who wants the two to have a fight. Sean and Reinhardt both reluctantly agree to test each other out once they land down in Brazil.

**Key Point.**

Once they land, the fight goes on for some time before Sean hears a voice in his head which is the same as before telling Sean on how to deal with Reinhardt, he follows her commands before getting up top to a building where she reveals herself and she hands him an envelope before helping Sean with his gear he got in Geneva some time back, The fight continues on with Sombra interfering to stop Reinhardt from doing much at all and with a few final punches, Sean keeps Reinhardt down for the 10 count.

After the fight, Jake is suspicious on how Reinhardt's suit glowed orange but Sean didn't notice it at all, Lucio and Hana arrive and Hana thinks that Rachel is with Sean but Tracer quickly dispels that thought, everyone heads over to limo and truck to get to the mansion where Lucio is held up at but Sean is forgot in the movement which Sean's friend sits beside him to tell about the mission.

**Key Point**

Back at the mansion, the group decide to go off on a shopping trip with Tracer, Jake, Jesse, Rachel and Angela as Sean is apparently asleep according to Tracer. Sean is now in his partners apartment where she reveals herself to be Sombra and the two head out to the compound where  _Skipper_ is held up at. They have to move through the mall where Overwatch is in cloak and Sean freezes up for a moment with hearing Tracer and Jake talking before getting pulled along by Sombra.

Overwatch are then alerted that Sean is out missing in Brazil which worries Tracer and Angela but Jesse and Rachel think it is just Sean out on a mission. Sean and Sombra then siege the compound working well as a unit before confronting Skipper. After some talking, Sean gets his hand on Skipper which he sends him through the table as Sombra alerts the police to collect him which attracts Overwatch. Sean and Sombra split up as Sean heads to the dropship to wait for everyone which he tells them all that he will leave if they forget about him again.

The next day arrives with Sean given another mission to help Sombra take down Raul, leader of the Wolverines who taken responsibility of the bombing of the stadium which occurred in the morning. Sean tells everyone of this and he gets a small black box from Tracer which he decides to open later before heading out towards Sombra's apartment in cloak to not get followed by anyone and as he arrives, He is confronted by 76 and the shrike who are there with Sombra and after some talking and a slight confrontation, Sean agrees to work with them as they take down Raul.

Back at the mansion, Jake is getting annoyed that with the group mentality everyone has, some people have more influence in decisions than everyone else and Sean arrives back to collect some bullets which he agrees to that before leaving again.

Sean now heads to a gun store with everyone there to collect some ammo which Jesse is checking in on him which He goes to talk Jesse out of that but he goes in either way before coming back out with a surprised look on his face before leaving.

The time now comes on for the siege and Sean and Sombra are working as a great group, showing off whenever they get the moment to which they both have taken a liking to each other and once they get to Raul, Sean has a quick fight with him before getting outside to help 76 with Goliath suits which Sean get hit with a nanoboost which he shreds the suits in seconds before heading back up to Raul to put him down once more. 76 gets a suit he was after before Sombra and Sean escape as police begin to flood the scene.

They pair go to a bar and spend some time there with a bartender who knows Sombra and Sean and as Sean heads to leave, Sombra gives him a quick kiss on the cheek which he wipes off his face to avoid questioning by Overwatch before sneaking back inside the mansion.

The next day arrives with the group on their way back from Brazil, Sean still keeping his contact with Sombra unknown and Jake and everyone else is yet to tell Sean about what Reaper said in Eichenwalde. The group is now in a dropship on the way back with Hana and Lucio with them now and Rachel calls Sean over to her and Jake who are looking at a null sector spotting in Oasis which Sean checks in with Sombra to see if it is true or not and it is.

**Key Point.**

Still during the trip, Questions are being asked on how Sean is getting the footage for this and before back in Gibraltar which sparks an argument between the group which Sean snaps at everyone more than before to then take charge of the mission in Oasis with no one objecting as of now and Sean gets massive praise from the contact about him snapping and letting his  _Alpha instincts_  kick in.

When they land, Sean is called in for a meeting with the G7 leaders while everyone gets ready and Jake and Rachel discuss Sean's snap which Rachel and Jake are both fond of that he snapped at everyone, Including Tracer. Sean comes out a bit later to tell of the mission which he introduces Pharah to the group

**Key Point.**

On the way towards the Helix base to get a pitstop and to get some information on the upcoming mission, Tracer, Lucio and Hana all express their concerns with how Sean is acting since Brazil and this causes Sean to snap at Tracer again as they argue while everyone listens in which Hana and Lucio get involved on Tracer's behalf which Jake and everyone else get them away from Sean. Upon landing, Sean gets out as soon as he can and heads away from everyone while Tracer asks Jake on if he thinks Sean is different and he does agree but for the better and She expresses her concern that Sean could be hiding something but Jake refuses to go down that route again.

The fighting begins with Overwatch moving up as a group but they soon begin to realise that a Nanoswarm is forming up, forcing them to take cover and wait out the storm which after a bomb gets dropped, Overload, a member of S7 comes to escort the group towards the gardens which they clear it out to just discover a Titan looming on the distance of the city.

They all get eyes on the Titan and they continue to fight the waves of Omnics when a Shimada clan ninja comes into view from behind which Sean disposes with ease. S7 arrive back on the scene with a plan, Frost (One of the two robots) will freeze the entire area in a thick frost which Sean needs to EMP and Pharah then needs to use her barrage on the deployment rig which it gets dismantled with the frost and rockets.

With the Titan approaching the city and Null Sector still a force in the city, Sean and Rachel decide to head to the Titan with everyone else taking down the remaining forces. Sean and Rachel continue through the city which they encounter a Shimada clan samurai who flees once Sean and Rachel are spotted which they both take out the null troopers and splicers but as they go to progress, Sean and Rachel are forced to return to deal with the Rangers provoking Atlas. Sean heads to Ramirez which he gives Sean permission to sort out the troops which he comes back and pulls two of the antagonists to the side which he goes to get them to apologise but Sean gets blindsided by one of the soldiers but he doesn't get knocked out. Slowly, he gets back to his feet to strike down the soldier infront of everyone to set an example before heading back out with Rachel.

**Key Point.**

Jake and everyone else meet up at a helix camp which they begin to wear down a group of Bastion units which are still being deployed by a rig and the soldiers are getting shredded so an airstrike is called in on that location which has some time to arrive, forcing them all to stay put for Danger close which Rachel arrives back from cloak looking exhausted and extremely upset which she Informs the group that Sean needs urgent help with the samurai but they are all still held down by the imminent strike. Tracer begins to assume the worst and she blames Rachel for not helping him out but she lashes back as the strike arrives which the group then rush to Seans last location to spot 5 Samurai.

**Key Points from now till the end of Summary.**

Sean now faced with death around the corner, he forces Rachel to get help as she wont stand much of a chance out in the fight against the 6 Samurai and she hands him her dagger to use just in case of the worst scenario.

Sean begins to get surrounded by the samurai which he gets slashed across his chest before taking one out to stop getting surrounded. Sean takes out another one but he gets severely slashed across his hip, hindering his movement as it begins to bleed. Sean then picks up a sword of the samurai before tossing the dagger into one of their heads, destroying him on the spot but Sean gets hit in the hip yet again. Sean is offered a place to join the Shimada ranks which he refuses and as a Samurai approaches him, He slowly gets to his feet before decapitating the Samurai leaving 2 left. Now faced with a dual wielding samurai and a samurai with no weapon, Sean quickly shoots out the one with the weapons before getting hit into the wall by the last samurai. They exchange a few words, mainly the Samurai criticizing Sean on fighting 6 at once, They have a fight and Sean's gloves break apart during the fight but to get the advantage, Sean does a half pitched attempt of a sidestep before wrestling the samurai to the floor to stomp on his head before getting shoved off which Sean denies the Samurai's request for end himself as he drags him away from the Samurai.

Sean makes a makeshift bandage and he enters the Titan after stumbling and falling over himself to get there, He climbs up a ladder which he enters a room in the Titan with one last fight, The Master Enforcer of the Samurai. They exchange a few words and the Enforcer notices Sean's critical condition so he decides not to fight and he goes to protect his Samurai. Sean makes his way towards one last ladder before blacking out before the ladder.

Jake and everyone else begin to hear small muttered chatter from inside a building and Jake breaches to see the enforcer and the wounded Samurai. Angela asks of Sean's condition and he notifies them all that he will not be getting out alive, with a critical chest and hip injury. Tracer blinks outside with Angela as Jake and Rachel begin to question why the Shimada clan are involved which Jess begins to believe the Shimada's were after Sean all together.

The story continues up then with Sean making his way up the ladder to face a sentry turret which leaves Sean with one last bullet as he pulls himself towards the cockpit where a broken man is waiting for him who asks Sean a question which was dear to the moment

" _Would you rather die as a hero or see yourself live long enough to see yourself become a monster?"_

Sean answers with a hero which the broken man then requests to be shot down before he gets caught by everyone else, Sean complies before saying a small bit of Latin after the shot. Sean forces himself up one last time to hit the shutdown button on the ground before collapsing to the floor to pull up his echocom which is only half on.

Jake and co are all awaiting to see what happens with the Titan and it collapses into the sea, signalling that the Titan has been defeated with Sean also going down inside. Everyone sits about looking at the sunset before S7 arrives to inspect the scene. Ri calls in to ask what happened and she is told...


	2. All that remains...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The now beginning of the story. Enjoy and Feedback appreciated! :)

Jake lifts his head up in the dropship to look around him at his teammates after the events which had just happened, Angela is sitting beside Jesse at the far end of the dropship, away from everyone else. Pharah is currently trying to console Tracer who is sat down on the ground in a ball while sobbing, which they can all hear but no one tells her to keep it down. Reinhardt is currently sitting down with Torbjorn, sitting in silence with their heads looking down to the ground. Hana and Lucio are sitting beside each other, Hana looking very upset with Lucio in silence but still holding her hand. Winston is currently with some of the S7 talking at the cockpit of the dropship and Rachel is leaning on the hull of the ship with her eyes closed. Jake looks back down as someone sits beside him, a woman with a cap and glasses on with some gum she is chewing on.

 

"Hey, you okay to talk?" She says looking towards Jake which he still has his head down

 

Jake takes a moment to think before lifting his head up a slight bit to see the woman sitting beside him "Yeah..What's up?"

 

"I just need to give you a small bit of a head's up on something which has crossed my mind again after seeing Rachel" She says looking towards Rachel who still hasn't moved a muscle since Jake last looked up "Me and Her were together back in Atlas for a few missions before she left, She went silent and refused to talk to anyone after a mission where she had a tough call to make which resulted in the death of our teammate, You need to be with her just in case she has the same thoughts as she did before.”

 

“I'll check on her in a small bit, going to give her some time to be alone for now.”

 

“Just be sure you do it, you need to be strong in times like this to lead everyone out of the dark times , I am sure everyone here is currently in one of them dark times including yourself even if you think you are...” She says before heading back over to her team as Jake looks back to the ground

 

“ _Jake, you listening?”_ Jake hears coming from his earpiece, sounding like the woman Sean had been working with in Brazil not to long ago.

 

“ _What do you want?”_ Jake says back, keeping his voice low so no one starts questioning who he would be talking to.

 

“ _Listen, You may know me as someone who worked with Sean...I know he went into that Titan and I tried to tell him not to but he was reluctant as he always was when it comes to being a hero...Did he take down the Titan in the end?”_

 

“ _Yeah he did but as you could of guessed, he isn't here now....”_

 

“ _Noticed that when his echocom flatlined...listen, it may be a bit soon for you to talk and all but I'll check in on you soon to see how you were holding up and if you are up to it, Me and You can work out some sort of partnership that me and Sean had...Only when you are fit for it though.”_

 

“ _I'll think about it for some time...Not really in the mood to discuss what is next now”_

 

“ _I understand, Sorry about Sean and I'll check in soon, adios.”_ The woman says as the call has now dropped. Jake looks up to see Rachel move towards him as she sits down beside Jake

 

“Who were you talking to about what is next for us?” Rachel asks while keeping her voice low so no one listens in

 

“Wasn't given a name of who she is but it was the one Sean ran around with in Brazil, Offered me to fill in for Sean which im not sure on yet.” Jake tells Rachel, still unsure on his answer.

 

“Okay...You holding up okay?”

 

“Enough to keep my head on straight...How about yourself?”

 

“Not to well, I just keep thinking on if there was anything I could of done”

 

“You were given an order which you had to follow, Sean knew what would happen if you stayed and even if you don't want to admit it, A small part of you did too.”

 

Rachel sits in silence for a brief moment while looking to Jake who is looking to the ground still before sighing _“An order is only something which leads to life and death, In the moment, your own gut is the right thing to follow..._ Something Reyes drilled into me and Sean the times we had to visit him back in the old days...Wish he was still around to help us out.”

 

“I didn't know him as much as you and Sean did but he seemed like a good man in times like this, I remember him chatting with Sean after the news of Sean's dad passing away.”

 

“Always was close to recruits, compared to Jack anyway...”

 

“Jack was with me a lot of times to be honest, He and Ana were usually with each other which lead to me using a hybrid of a sniper and assault rifle.”

 

“He only showed up to my training when Reyes had his eye on me which he told me to follow my own path and not following down the road Reyes did, pretty sure he and Sean were okay but they had moments of hating each other, Sean usually wanting more to do and Jack hesitating on that.”

 

“What I'd give to go back to the old days...”

 

“Yeah...I wanna know your opinion on something here which is also very soon consider what happened but who do you think Overwatch will follow now, In terms of leading?”

 

“Not to sure, only Winston, Angela and Jesse have knowledge on that, Pharah might but I doubt she would lead.”

 

“If you managed to get right with Lena and maybe Pharah if she still has a grudge against you from back in the day, I think you could do a fine job.”

 

“Not so sure if I can get right with Lena from what happened back when they came back from Birmingham, last time me and her talked it was that she had suspicions that Sean had a second agenda but I felt she still destained me.”

 

“When did this happen?”

 

“When we took a small break at the Helix base, when she called me from the talk with you. She noticed that Sean was being somewhat distant from what happened at the Lab and then more so after Brazil, She then had a theory that Sean was hiding something huge.”

 

“Oh..Well either way, It would be wise for you to try and mend the broken relationship between you two. Not much to lose if it doesn't go well for you.”

 

“I'll give it a shot...” Jake says reluctantly before looking across the dropship which he sees Pharah approaching him

 

“Rachel informed me on what you want to do. You can chat with her now, go easy on her though...She is taking this very roughly.” Pharah says looking to Jake as he stands up

 

“Thanks for the heads up.” Jake replies before going to head walk over but he feels a hand on his shoulder

 

“When we land, Can we talk?”

 

“Sure thing, just find me when you want to talk.” Jake says once more before walking over towards Tracer which Jess walks in my way

 

“Now is not the time to start fighting with her, back up for now.” Jess says with his hand out against Jake

 

“Not looking to fight, here to try and fix our relationship.”

 

“Fine...” Jess says before walking back towards Angela who is keeping her eye on Jake as he approaches Tracer, still curled up in a ball, head to her knees. Jake sits down beside her as he goes to comfort her which he does and Tracer doesn't reject

 

“You knew Sean better than me...You...Ya think he could still be alive if Rachel stayed with him to fight?” She barely manages to say, getting caught up in her own words

 

“With the kind of odds they both faced, Sean did the smart thing to get Rachel out of there...It was either he lives while Rachel gets hurt or he goes down fighting.”

 

“Another thing...You think I played somewhat of an issue in him loosing? I knew I went a bit to harsh on him back in the dropship but it was in the heat of the moment, you know what it is like to act like that yourself.”

 

Jake thinks back on what she is on about, The time when he held Tracer at gunpoint over an assumption that was made and his own mistakes he did

 

“The thing about Sean which made him different is that he had a complete different mindset when out in the field...Back when it was me, Jess and Sean. We had a huge argument over something that happened which was moments before the bounty we were to do and when the time came for it, I had the hardest time in doing the bounty and Sean went off on his own to clear out everyone we had to without second thoughts so I don't think your argument would of affected him”

 

“You ain't always as you are now...Why are you over here with me instead of talking to anyone else?”

 

“I came to see if you were okay and to try and comfort you as it is a pretty rough time...” Jake says which is followed by a brief moment of silence between the two, both visually uncomfortable

 

“Uh...Thanks for checking up, I guess?” Lena says with a slight hesitation as Jake stands up and heads back off to his seat where Rachel is still waiting for him

 

“How did it go?” She questions, eager to hear what happened

 

“She felt somewhat responsible for what happened which I had to talk her out of it. She asked then why I came over and I said I wanted to see if she was okay, which was followed by an awkward 10 seconds of silence before she said thanks which I headed back to here.” Jake says sitting down as he catches a slight glimpse of Rachel smiling

 

“That is good to hear also good job on not making her upset as everyone was watching.” Rachel says as Sara goes to the middle of the dropship, looking to make an announcement of some sort

 

“We are about 4 out from Watchpoint: Gibraltar, We can stay for a bit to help out anyway we can or we can go, it is up to you.” She speaks aloud so everyone can hear.

 

Jake looks around to everyone to see them all still in the middle of their own conversations before answering

 

“We will be okay on our own for now, I'll contact you if we do need your help.” Which everyone looks over to Jake but no one says a word

 

“Very well, Get ready to leave then and we will be off on our own and before you leave Jake, I would like to have a talk with you.” Sara says towards Jake before heading back to the rest of the S7 which are at the cockpit with Winston who is getting ready to leave. Jake rises towards the door of the dropship where everyone but Tracer is at the door

 

“Jake, can you try and get her to move, you do have to stay back and talk with Sara anyway” Jess says as Jake looks towards Tracer who is in the same position as before

 

“Okay, you lot go on ahead and I will do what I have to.” Jake says back as the dropship lands

 

“Good luck out there, We'll be sure to drop by soon to see how you all are holding up.” Sara shouts to us all as everyone leaves while Jake stays back to await this talk which Sara walks up behind me along with another man

 

“I just need to let you in on this here, They all are going to start to look for another person to take charge and We both think that you should be the one to do that.”

 

“Sorry but I am not really the leader type, I prefer working on orders not giving them.”

 

“I said that to myself also, Now I am the leader of one of the best squads in the world.” The man states back to me

 

“Oscar here didn't like being a leader at all at first, He was put into the position by the government and he wasn't happy but he had to deal with it and he did just that. We are not telling you to become a leader but you would do a very good job if you were” Sara says back to Jake as he is looking to the both of them

 

“Not everyone will be happy with me just taking over the command.”

 

“Being a leader means playing a role that people you love may hate you for doing something but it is making decisions that weaker people cannot make.”

 

“Trust us Jake, Just try and give it a shot, you don't need to announce it, just take initiative.” Sara says to Jake as he lets out a small sigh in disbelief.

 

“I'll give it a shot but the moment I feel out of my comfort zone, Im out.”

 

“Good, Now go get your squad member up.” Sara says as they head back to the other 4 of the S7. Jake cautiously, heads over to Tracer who is still on the ground

 

“Hey, you good to move?” Jake says but Tracer doesn't respond at first but when Jake moves her shoulder, she springs back a small bit

 

“What's up?” She says frightened a small bit as Jake looks to her confused

 

“We're at base, You okay?”

 

“N- Uh... Yeah, I think so.” She says as Jake notices her stumble and look around the place, confused and a small bit startled

 

“You want a drink of water or something?” Jake asks while slowly making her way towards Tracer who looks like she could fall over any minute

 

“Na- Im fine...”

 

“Sara!” Jake shouts over as She rushes over “Get Angela, I think Tracer may pass out.” Sara rushes out of the dropship as Jake supports Tracer in keeping her up to make sure she doesn't hit her head

 

“Jus- Just..need to sleep.” She says still being held up by Jake who looks to her in a slight bit of confusion and after a slight hesitation, Jake scoops Tracer up to his arms as she doesn't even resist being picked up which Sara comes in with Angela to see Jake with Tracer in his arms

 

“She was on the verge of passing out, did what I had to do.” Jake states to the two of them looking at Jake with a small smile

 

“Not going to argue, you did the best thing possible in the situation. Could you bring her to her room and place her softly on her bed?” Angela asks Jake as he moves slowly with Tracer in his arms

 

“Yeah, I got it.”

 

Jake walks out of the dropship and he makes his way towards the main building where Pharah is out of gear and she is now in a white cargo top and black pants, waiting for Jake at a bunch of crates at the side of the main building

 

“Meet me out here when you are done with sleeping beauty.” She shouts softly towards Jake as he nods and continues his way inside and up the stairs as quiet as he possible can. He gets to Tracers room and he opens the door to place Tracer down on her bed before walking out and closing the door behind him which Pharah is now beside him

 

“Had to be there in case she woke up and assumed something else.” She states with a sly smile on her face

 

“Oh, wouldn't ever even think of it.” Jake says softly as the pair walks back outside to the crates and they sit on the crates together

 

“As you know, I recently joined here with Sean to help out with Oasis and he didn't get the chance to answer a few questions that I have about Overwatch, I don't want to bother Jesse with it right now so I want to ask you them instead, that okay?”

 

“Go ahead, Im all ears.”

 

“Firstly, Who decides what goes on in missions or who decides the missions in general?”

 

“Mostly a group decision but that could change soon as Sean changed up the leadership role for Oasis and that worked, well enough.”

 

“Okay, What are about rooms, Do I need to share with anyone or no?”

 

“Your own room with a desk and a bed, decorations are up to you if you want them.”

 

“Are we allowed to leave this place to go do other activities or side missions from time to time?”

 

“No reason not to, preferably with a partner so you don't get lost or hurt out there.”

 

“That is it for now” She says with a smile before coming down off the crate to turn to Jake

 

“Sean didn't lie on what he said about you...”

 

“Oh?” Jake quizzically responds

 

“He talked about you a few times, some were talking on how much of a pain in the ass you were to him at times but he did say that give you room to grow and you will take that..look at you now.” Pharah says before walking off inside the main building as Jake is still on the crates

 

_'Why would he be saying that to Pharah of all people? Did she ask about how I was or did he go out on his own way to tell people...Either way it is a good word out for me and I need to capitalize on the opportunity given so I can try and fill in for Sean and his role in leading this place'_

 

Jake comes off the crates slowly as he walks inside to see Jess having a cup of coffee with Angela in the meeting room, He takes a brief moment to decide if he wants to join in and talk with them both but he decides to slowly and quietly walk up towards his room

 

“ _Jake, You good to talk yet?”_ Jake hears in his ear again, scaring him a small bit before he turns back and heads back out to the crates before anyone can notice him retracing his steps

 

“ _Now I am, what's up?”_

 

“ _You get the chance to think much on what I offered you?”_

 

“ _Not really, been dealing with things here. What did you and Sean do anyway?”_

 

“ _Well besides the fact that we were good friends, We usually helped each other out a lot. When he needed to know something, I helped and when I needed someone to be dealt with or I need help with something, He helped out.”_

 

“ _What did you help Sean in knowing?”_

 

“ _A few things but to name just one, I was the one who got him the kings frequency number when the guards where at Gibraltar.”_

 

“ _He said that the guard muttered it to him?”_

 

“ _I told him to never mention me which he agreed to do so”_

 

“ _Someone like you doesn't work for friendships...What is your end goal here?”_

 

“ _Well a friend to replace one of my few friends?”_

 

“ _You and I do not know each other well...Have we met in person before?”_ Jake asks which is followed by some silence

 

“ _Twice, Both times you didn't see me but I was near you.”_

 

“ _Paint the picture of both times.”_

 

“ _Well one was when you rescued Torbjorn when he was captured. I was on the rooftop of his building trying to get my own way in but you two got there first. Second time was in Eichenwalde which I was doing a side job”_

 

Jake takes his time to remember back on when he got Torbjorn out and he pointed out the sound of footsteps but it was shrugged off. He then remember Eichenwalde which he remember a few key moments, The fight with Reaper which abruptly ended when his suit malfunctioned, The encounter with the pair of Vigilantes and the spider tank fight. He takes a small bit more time to remember what Reaper said before his suit shut down...”Sombra.”

 

“ _You are not giving me a name here...Any reason on that?”_

 

“ _I don't like talking about myself, kinda self-conscious...”_

 

“ _Im not buying that...I need a name if we are to talk anymore...”_

 

“ _Can we meet in person then, I am really uncomfortable with discussing that...”_ Jake notices how she had gone from talking like a friend to someone who generally sounded like she was lying through her teeth since he started asking about her but he also hears a small bit of sadness in her tone, almost as if she was convincing herself on her lies

 

“ _Sombra...Isn't it?”_ Jake questions her as she is silent still

 

“It is you...You were in Eichenwalde when Reaper called for you which you shut down my suit...”

 

“ _Listen...I was there for personal gains but I didn't get to do what I came to do because of the fighting...”_

 

“ _You were working with Talon and you wanted me as a friend...You have some nerve I'll tell you that.”_

 

“ _I just asked to be a friend so you could try and help me deal without a close friend of mine, I wasn't getting into group talk and I wouldn't of done it with Sean either...”_ Jake hears her say, sounding actually upset

 

“ _Sean didn't know who you worked for...Did he?”_

 

“ _You lot forgot to tell him...I promise you though, I would of never tried to get him to Talon, I had him as a friend and we both benefited from it, I like him and Im sure he liked me also”_

 

“ _What kind of way did you even like him? And hell, do you even know how many others feel the same way you did?”_

 

“ _Im different, I know what I want so I take it.”_

 

“ _So you were to take Sean from Tracer, I think I get this plan of yours..”_

 

“ _They were never going to work out, Sean had his doubts in Brazil and that was not even my plan, I didn't even have one as I was just being a friend.”_

 

“ _I can't trust what you are saying...Talon have a history and since I am Overwatch we cannot be friends at all, You shouldn't of even contacted Sean in the first place.”_

 

“ _Fine...”_ Sombra says with a small and upset sigh before the call drops

 

_'So I just learned out that Sean potentially had contacts within Talon through Sombra...Was she actually looking for a friend to replace Sean or would she try to slowly drift me towards Talon so they can get easy pickings...maybe if I went with her it would have been a trap to take me out...Crazy how we didn't mention Sombra to Sean. I think that could of changed so much...Thinking on it now, How many times was Sean actually with Sombra in person, He was on his own for the majority of the time after Brazil but before all of that he was practically beside Tracer all of that time, giving him no chance to sneak off without alerting her...Also it would of helped to know how and when Sombra first contacted Sean....This is what Tracer pointed out to me back in the Helix base, She warned me on that Sean could be hiding something and I didn't want to bring that dirt back up, but maybe she was right...maybe I should of done that..._

 


	3. World Update

Jake, now thinking that Sean had been dealing with a whole lot more than he actually imagines, is now sitting outside still in the dark with the thoughts on that Sean was with Talon

_'Do I tell the others about this? If I do then it could bring in more trouble for us but if I don't tell anyone about it then I have slim chance to getting to the end of this all, What Sean was doing talking with Sombra, What she wanted to do and then If Sean was doing anything else behind our backs, to me, He was a different man from before when it was just me and Jesse with him.'_

"What you still doing up out here? Expected you to be asleep." Rachel says quietly to Jake as she approaches him

"Come take a seat for a moment, I need to tell you something I potentially found out.." Jake asks her as she sits down beside Jake

"This doesn't sound like it will be a fun talk.."

"It's not going to be a fun one...You remember the person who contacted me on the dropship and you asked me about?"

"Yeah, that wasn't to long ago Jake."

"True, But I talked with her a little bit more and I found out something very, very, odd. The person Sean was talking to was Sombra, She's with Talon, The person who shut down my suit in Eichenwalde." Jake says to her as she sits in silence before letting out a small sigh

"Wow...Do you think Sean knew that or no?"

"Thing is, We didn't get to tell him about Sombra, so no."

"Fucking hell...Did she say anything else to you?"

"A few things, Sean and her were apparently close, She helped Sean out when he needed help and same with Sean if Sombra needed help...She was the one who got Sean the king's frequency number and the time in Brazil was Sean paying back for her help." Jake expresses to Rachel who is in disbelief

"If you think back on a few moments, when was the first time you think they met each other to discuss this so called "alliance?"

Jake looks to the dark night sky to try and think back on where she would fit in the timeline...

"I have one of two guesses, One was before the missions we did together...He was on his echocom texting in between the missions...Or two, After the lab, Where Tracer began to first feel him going distant." Jake states to Rachel as she looks to be thinking for a few moments that follow, she is in silence

"Maybe...What if Sean got the camera footage from Sombra...Winston did say it would have been impossible to get the footage from that for a normal person but Sombra is not a normal person..."

"Well now if we had to look back on everything after that, is it safe to assume that Sombra was technically present?"

"Well not in person...but maybe she was listening in."

"What do we do about this? Do we try and dig up this again and follow it through to the end or do we keep this quiet between us both?"

"Keep it to our chest for now until we can follow up more on this." Rachel says softly before coming down off the crate as Jake looks to her as she turns around with a slight smile

"Get some rest...for both of our own sakes.." Rachel speaks softly before walking inside as Jake sits on the crates for a small but brief moment but he heads off the crate before walking inside to see Rachel looking at Angela who is looking a small bit worried, maybe just tired.

"You okay doc?" Jake asks as she looks to the two coming in the room with her as she sits down

"I..." Angela says before looking up towards Jake and Rachel, both unsure on what is going on with her "Genji...He had been spotted for the first time since being without Zenyatta. He was apparently in a fight with the vigilantes."

"Im sure he got out unharmed, you think they were after something and he happened to be there or maybe it was a clash intended to happen?" Jake asks Angela as he begins to hear Sombra again

" _This is where I could help you out, I know what they both were after with Genji."_ Sombra pleads with Jake as he lets out a sigh as Rachel looks to him, understanding what he is listening to before letting Jake walk back outside to the crates again

" _Stop, You are Talon which means one of two things. One, You have a secret Agenda you are following which leads to an end goal or Two, You are looking to try and get me to trust you as Sean once did"_

" _I am actually trying here to make a friend and you are proving very difficult to like"_

" _Then stop. I am actually willing to bet that you didn't like Sean at all, you only got him to trust you so you could try and sway him to Talon so you could try and mess with his mind...How on earth can I even trust you?"_

" _That's not true...I've heard a lot of messed up insults but that one struck way to deep...He was a friend of mine just as he was to Tracer or even you."_  Sombra snaps back, sounding very hurt over Jake's harsh and blunt comment.

" _Well you make a living on blackmailing and manipulating people, What did you do with Sean to make him even talk to you?"_

" _I didn't need to manipulate him or even persuade him, I helped him understand what happened as long as I could count on him to return the favour which he did and we became friends after that"_

" _Well me and Sean are two completely different people, We are not going to work together now stop bothering me."_

" _They both tried to recruit Genji to travel around with him but they didn't take to kindly on him saying no...See you when I see you..."_ She says back, sounding somewhat defeated and still hurt which the call drops. Jake reflects on his conversation and what he said

_'Was I a bit to harsh on what I said about her and Sean's friendship, She does have a history of annoying and pushing people so maybe she just got what she deserved...Though she still told me what they wanted with Genji, maybe she is just trying to trick me in, Seems she is very persuasive...Maybe that is what drew Sean in to her...'_

Jake, now finished with his talk with Sombra, He walks in to see Rachel still chatting with Angela

"Where did you go off to? Just up and left" Angela asks Jake who is standing by Rachel

"Had to take a call about the Genji sighting, The vigilantes apparently offered him to join but he refused, leading to a fight." Jake tells Angela as Rachel sees through what Jake said

"Oh...Thank you, I need some rest."

"G'night doc." Jake says as angela walks up the stairs on her own while holding to the railing

"What did she have to say?"

"Tried to entice me to helping her out, didn't work out of course."

"Okay...Now get some rest, you need it." Rachel tells Jake as she walks up the stairs with Jake following close behind as they both separate to their own rooms before Jake gets undressed and goes straight to bed, not even bothering to check his messages.

**The Next Day...**

From the late night Jake just had, he sleeps past his alarm set for him to get up at but to his own amazement, no one called him. He gets dressed slowly and he straps his rifle to his back as he does on any normal day which he heads out of his room and he strolls down the stairs which Jesse is having a coffee while talking to Reinhardt, Jake goes in and makes a quick cup of coffee before walking out to Angela who is sitting down, talking with Rachel and Pharah.

"Howdy ladies." Jake says taking a seat down beside Angela

"You sleep much?"

"Well considering I just got up, I guess. Where is everyone else?"

"Lena hasn't left her room, Winston is busy working on a project and Torbjorn is asleep, as usual." Angela says before taking a sip of her what seems to be some milky tea.

"Did anyone bring her up some food?" Jake asks Angela, who doesn't look to sure on if someone did

"I'll bring her up something, what does she eat?"

"Uh, anything really? No diet issues to look out for."

"Okay, I'll bring her food, chat later." Jake says aloud to the three of them as they nod and go back to their own conversation as Jake heads into the kitchen to put some toast on

"You don't eat toast, Who's that for?" Jesse asks as Reinhardt fills up his tankard with some coffee

"Dropping food up to Lena, She needs to eat also."

"You finally taking a liking to her or you have some plan up in your head?"

"Taking care of someone who just lost her partner, What's the issue?"

"Unusual of you to even be talking to her..." He says before sitting back down with Reinhardt who has been looking at Jake since he walked in but saying nothing as Jake butters the toast he had been making and he pours out some tea in her mug before walking out and up the stairs, catching a glimpse of Pharah looking to Jake with a slight smile, eyeing his movements going up the stairs.

Jake walks along the hall towards Tracers room which he can hear some faint music playing, sounding like from either headphones or her speaker which she got replaced, He knocks on the door and steps back just to be safe but no one answers. Once again, He knocks louder and this time he waits a few moments but there is still no answer. Unsure on if he should go in or not but he decides to open the door

He looks inside to see for the first time since he started back with Overwatch, Tracer without her Chronal accelerator on, it is now left at the end of her bed as she is facing the wall with her earphone blaring music. Jake places her food down on the desk which is beside her bed as he sits down beside the Chronal accelerator which she sits up in a slight fright before calming down

"Hey, you doing okay up here?"

"Um..Yeah, Sure."

"You sure? You haven't even come down to see everyone yet and you haven't eaten from my knowledge."

"Jus' keepin' myself occupied to keep my mind off of everythin'."

"Want or need someone to talk to? Going through what you are going through now is very draining, Angela could talk with you or even I could to some extent." Jake asks Tracer who is giving Jake a few different looks

"Why are you still trying to look after me? You did the same yesterday and you are now doing the same"

"Trying to help you out in a rough time, also trying to try and fix our relationship issues from before."

"Oh...thanks. I meant to go down to show that Im alive but I just got caught up in my own thoughts."

"It's all good, just be sure to look after yourself and care for yourself" Jake says back before walking out of the room where Jesse is there, waiting for him

"Looks like you are actually looking after her, charmin'."

"Someone has to Jess, What brings you up here anyway or just snoopin' around?"

"Well when you said you were going up to give her food, I had to go up just in case you both started arguin' like you always do."

"I wouldn't even consider arguing with Tracer right now, she is dealing with this as best as she can."

"Yeah, You think she will be ready anytime soon or no?"

"Not so sure, I think she will be fine in the end though"

"Aight... chat later." Jesse says before heading back down the stairs as Jake looks in at Tracer one last time before heading into his own room to chill out for some time with nothing to do for the first time in a while...

**Later that day...**

Jake, currently having some coffee while in his room, surfing around the echonet to see what is going on in the world to see if there is anything interesting he can do to pass the time, maybe something would be going on in the world. He goes to a news to read some of the headlines

" _Masterminded criminals Junkrat and Roadhog still at large! No job to small, No reward to small."_

" _The dubbed "Vigilantes" have reappeared in northern USA in a clash with former Overwatch member Genji Shimada. It is unclear at this time on what the clash was over or the outcome."_

" _Atlas are to now lead the world militaries in researching more advanced technology for combating Terrorist organisations"_

" _Early in the morning, The UN have held an urgent meeting on if to pursue launching an all out attack on Nullsector and Talon, They have yet to come to a conclusion and it may require them to get in contact with Overwatch, Atlas, Helix and the S7 which may take some time."_

" _Some reports are emerging on what the fate of Overwatch was during the Oasis Uprising, There are reports saying that there were minimal casualties and there are also Rumors that Overwatch had lost some members during the attack on the Titan. No official statement has been given yet."_

" _The Iraqi government have released a statement that they will not be allowing the Titan to be pulled up for Inspection and research which Atlas had requested to do so, They want the Titan to show the people that 'This is what we have overcome in our great City of Oasis, This will be a monument to all of those who fought in the war and all of those heroes we have lost."_

" _King Edward of England has released a statement which he is going to 'End world Terrorism' With a plan he has codenamed "The Exodus Project." There has been no word on what that is yet and only the closest people to him know of what this means and what effects it could have on the globe."_

Jake, after reading all of closes down his echocom as he takes a sip of his coffee

_'Wow...A lot to process there...Junkers are still rampant which is no surprise, maybe that could be our next target, bring them in once and for all. The news has gotten around very fast about the Genji vs Vigilante fight, maybe there is some witnesses on what happened, that could help us find Genji and it could offer some relief to Angela to know that he may be safe...for now. Atlas leading research is not a big surprise, maybe they can upgrade this sniper and visor I have been using for years. The UN meeting will be crucial if we can all agree on how to handle the situation, trying to quench out NullSector will just raise more trouble and it will add fuel to the fire to pro and anti relations...Talon can go to hell. Sombra trying to sneak Sean in, tried to get myself also, Reaper and Widowmaker are a very dangerous duo but nothing we cannot deal with, though Sombra will be added to that mix which we don't know what to expect from her...If she even shows up. The Iraqi government seem firm on keeping the Titan down for a monument, I am willing to bet that They are going to keep it down there until they decide if it is repairable or even able to research it so they can produce their own...Oh shit...What about everything inside that Titan? Sean and that other person would still be down there or maybe they had the decency to take out the body and contents. Maybe we should release a statement on what happened down in Oasis, I think the people may need to know and if we don't say anything soon, they can and will just assume that it is the worst case scenario .This Edward is a goddamn madman...Naming a project Exodus can only mean that there will be a very, very dangerous consequence and repercussion for this...Maybe a bomb or something...Or maybe a hit squad but either way, it is very Om- * **Buzz***_

Jake looks down at his echocom to see an unknown number, calling him...


	4. Debrief

Jake still looking down to his echocom to see if the number was any that I recognized but it isn't any that he had seen before. He walks over slowly towards the door which Rachel comes in before he can close the door as she closes the door behind her while looking right into Jakes eyes.

 

“You got the call also?” She says to Jake who sits back up from the bed which he was pushed on

 

“Yeah, Do we join it or not?”

 

“I'll join if you join.”

 

After a minute of hesitation while looking at the number, Jake joins the call which Rachel joins almost instantly after Jake

 

“ _All participants have now joined the call. Going incognito.”_

 

“ _About time you joined, we don't have much time until Sombra finds out about this. You both have been called in along with Two of the S7 who agreed to join. You all will be with us on a mission where we need to infiltrate and siege an off shore Talon destroyer which is armed with A device which can launch rods into orbit before dropping them down on anywhere they desire.”_

 

“ _Rods from god back in action? Weren't they banned some time back for the sheer damage and devastation one can cause?”_ A woman says in the chat, sounding like the woman who I talked to for a brief moment on the dropship

 

“ _Yes. It is Talon we are talking about. You need to all rendezvous at the given coordinates before 2100. We will be awaiting you all.”_ The man tells us all before the call drops

 

“Uh...Who were they?” Jake asks Rachel who is sitting up from the bed before fixing up her hair

 

“No idea but we had no time to ask...What do we tell everyone else? They may think it is shady that we are both sneaking off.”

 

“We can tell them that we are needed in a mission to deal with a Talon weapon system.”

 

“You think they will let us go this early after everything in Oasis?”

 

“They don't have much of a choice, we have about 3 hours to get there and I don't plan on being late.” Jake tells Rachel as he heads to the door to open it where Jesse is with Angela

 

“Something going on that we should know about?” Jess says looking towards Jake and Rachel, who are both standing right at the door also

 

“Jus' about to tell you lot, Me and Rachel got a job to do which we only got told about there.”

 

“What is the mission you got to do and why so soon?”

 

“Me, Rachel, Two of the S7 and some other person who we don't have a name for are going to siege a Talon destroyer out in sea, it has cargo on board which has potential to drop 'Rods From God' on any desired Location, including here.”

 

“Oh...When do you have to go out?”

 

“Need to leave soon, We are leaving the location point at 2100”

 

“I can drop you lot in when you want, I won't leave the dropship.” Jesse says looking to us both as Rachel begins to nod

 

“Okay, Jake, Get to gear and we go there early.” Rachel says as She moves past Jesse and Angela before heading into her room

 

“You keep out of trouble, for everyone's sake.” Angela says as they both walk down the stairs as Jake closes his door before getting changed into his suit to then put his visor on and his gun on his back as Rachel comes in with her gear on, not the same as in Oasis, Her robotic arm still looking fine, what looks to be a black leather biker Jacket and matching pants and boots

 

“Looking fine Rach, where'd you buy that?”

 

“Ordered it last night for it to arrive today, collected it earlier today.”

 

“Well it suits you, Shall we head out now or do we want to hang around for a bit?”

 

“Let's see if the others from S7 wanna come along with us then we can go.”

 

“Okay, Let's head out to the hangar then and ask them.” Jake says as they both walk out together and down the stairs to the outside where the air is cold and the wind is howling in the evening time at the base as the duo heads over to the Hangar where Rachel brings up her echocom to ring someone as Jake sits on a crate to listen in

 

“ _Heya, Who else was it that was in the call with us? Only heard you.”_

 

“ _Oh, Just like old times then, you both want to come here and we go together?”_ Jake hears Rachel say as he is a slight bit confused on who it would be to be like “ _Old Times”_

 

“ _Kay, We we'll be at the Hangar, no reason to head off inside.”_

 

“ _Ciao”_

 

Rachel says in the echocom as she turns it back off and looks down to the ground with a slight smile

 

“Rach, don't have to answer this or not but you said Just like old times? Who was it?” Jake asks Rachel as she looks to him before sighing

 

“I ran with the S7 for some time until I had to get out of there, not on the best terms but I did what I had to.”

 

“You were in the S7? For what?”

 

“Yeah, I was an Assassin for them which I still am technically an Assassin. I escaped there as I didn't see eye to eye on how we were being viewed as a team, which links all the way back to my hatred of that lunatic Edward.”

 

“She escaped without anyone noticing, in the middle of the night and went to every blind spot possible which meant we had no chance on tracking her.” A man says coming out of cloak as a dropship appears in the back

 

“Howdy Oscar, Good to see you again.” Rachel says with a smile as she stands up as the man has a smile also

 

“Good to see you also, Howdy Jake.” He says looking to Jake who stands up from the crate to give a small nod as the same woman from before with a cap and glasses

 

“Heya Kate, I assume you met Jake already?” Rachel says as the woman looks me up and down before nodding

 

“Had a small talk on the dropship, just chatting.”

 

“Okay...We have any idea who the people who called us are?”

 

“Kofi has been tracing the number since the call and he is yet to get a person, so someone who doesn't want to be found.”

 

“Also someone who knows of Sombra which cuts the list down by a lot of people.”

 

“Sombra...Why does that name ring such a bell?”

 

“She was with Talon and she apparently had been in contact with Sean and they did work together.” Rachel says to Oscar who looks to Kate who is looking to Rachel

 

“Sean worked with Talon? Find it hard to believe.”

 

“He didn't know about her being in Talon but if he did it would have been a different story.”

 

“Wow...That...would of been hard to deal with if he converted to Talon but this is a talk for another time. You both ready to go? Burning fuel over there.” Kate says looking to Jake and Rachel as the both nod as everyone heads over to the dropship which goes cloak the moment we all step in board as we take off

 

“How is chief holding up?”

 

“Old man still kicking it from his office, ain't getting younger though...”

 

“Send my regards next time you see him.”

 

“Will do, Im sure he will be happy to hear from you.”

 

“So I never understood this, Why are you called the S7 if only 6 are in the field working?” Jake asks them as Oscar looks over at Jake before looking to his echocom

 

“There is 7 of us, 6 out in the field and one boss, Myself, Kate, Sara, Kofi and our Combat Omnics Frost and Overload and then Chief, our boss runs the base and gives the orders.”

 

“Oh, Nice to know.”

 

“Landing down now, this is an isolated place so be ready for anything.” Kate says as she pilots the dropship down and Oscar heads to the door with his gun drawn which Kate moves to the front with a pistol in hand and a sniper on her back before standing up right as Me and Rachel get off the dropship which warps off

 

“You are early.” A voice says from inside the house with the door open, sounding like an old-ish man but the voice is ringing a bell which Oscar draws his gun again towards the door

 

“Vigilantes...”

 

“Yes Oscar, Not here to fight though.” The Shrike says coming out of the building with a sniper in hand and her mask on as 76 walks out behind her, looking to them all before looking directly to Jake

 

“You are only here because Sean didn't answer the call.”

 

“Nice to know.”

 

“Well, What was Sean doing that was more important than stopping a Talon destroyer?” He says looking to Jake and Rachel as Rachel sighs

 

“Sean...He didn't get out of Oasis alive, Went down in the Titan.” She says back as He slams his fist to the wall as The shrike can be heard letting out a small sigh

 

“Told that damn kid multiple times don't go over your head being a hero...How did he go down or is it unknown yet?”

 

“6 Shimada Samurai took him on at once, He got past them all but was critically wounded.”

 

“You had Mercy there in Oasis. Where was she during all of this?”

 

“Sean and I were in a team to go after the Titan while the rest of them dealt with Null Sector. Sean forced me to escape as I wasn't going to get out of it alive” Rachel mutters, sounding upset

 

“He did the job and that is what mattered in the moment...Now onto the task at hand. We have a Talon destroyer to board and sabotage the weapon system before extracting. That clear?” 76 says to us all as Oscar still has his gun drawn

 

“Not so fast here...What happened between you and Genji?”

 

“We asked him if he would come with us to see his brother as he had been looking for Genji for years now, He refused and attacked. Nothing else you need to know.”

 

“Just so you know now...You have made some name for yourselves out there, Governments have been asking and pressuring us to hunt you down and end you.” Oscar says as 76 walks straight up to him

 

“People tried and failed. What makes you so different or is it the fact that you are given some fancy toys that makes you think you are going to be different.” He says as Rachel draws her dagger as he takes a step back

 

“I know who you are and what you can do...No need to try and fight.” He says moving back towards the Shrike as Rachel has her dagger out still

 

“The hell you know about me?”

 

“Rachel Grey, Some called you a Vigilante for some time when you had a no shit persona and white hair with tales of what you were capable of...Until people found your encounter with Jake and Sean in NYC. Then you went off into hiding to do some Assassinations to repay the debt of your arm which you lost. Thought alongside Sean by Reyes and Morrison but you focused on sneaking and stealth until it got shut down.”

 

“Where'd you learn about all of that?” She says while right in front of him with her dagger out still

 

“None of your business. I will tell you something you both want to hear but only when we finish.” He says as Rachel moves back with her dagger by her hip again

 

“How is Lena holding up without Sean? Must be hard on her.” The shrike asks me and Rachel as Oscar and Kate look to us

 

“She is having a hard enough time and she is trying to keep her mind off of it by doing other things.”

 

“And Pharah?”

 

“She is a tough woman with her head on right. She seems to be fine with it but she is more focused on playing her role in Overwatch.”

 

“What? She is now in Overwatch? Since when?”

 

“Since Oasis, Sean had been in contact with her and she finally joined the moment her Helix contact was up.” Jake replies back as The Shrike looks to 76 who looks angry

 

“Does she have any idea on how different the fighting will be? Anyone warn her?”

 

“Sean told her what it is and she knows from her Mother. She is ready for Overwatch.”

 

“Sorry to interrupt this friendly question session but can we go inside instead of waiting out here in the cold?” Kate asks as she moves past with Oscar keeping an eye on the two of them as they head inside

 

“Jesse...He still running his mouth?”

 

“Yup. Hasn't changed.”

 

“Who are you yet to get from the Old team?”

 

“Genji is the only confirmed one alive, Captain Amari, Commander Morrison and Reyes are presumed dead but you never know these days.”

 

“Fine. Get inside to pass the time.” 76 says before walking back inside with The Shrike following close behind as Rachel puts her hand up to Jake to stop him

 

“They have great interest in Overwatch and they seem to know a lot...Thinking they had some sort of ties to them before.”

 

“Most people these days had some sort of connection. Especially the older people...” Jake replies back as they both head inside where Kate and Oscar are sitting down on a torn up, worn down brown leather couch as 76 and the Shrike are watching the two talking

 

“How do you two know of Sean, work with him or something?” Oscar ask 76 who is staring at Oscar for a moment as The shrike makes some tea

 

“Ran with him in Brazil to take down someone. Cocky kid who was showing off with Sombra inside with their flashy moves while I was out busting my ass.” He snarls back at him

 

“Hold up...You were in Brazil also?”

 

“Mhmm, Had a job to do for someone, no names given but we both knew Sean and what he did...Sombra on the other hand...Looked like Sean actually had no notion on what Sombra worked for. Talon had been eyeing you all for some time now, they were going to try and convince Rachel first but they were talked out of it by an unknown source.”

 

“You seem to know a lot about Talon...Care to share?”

 

“We can have that talk over tea sometime in the future.” The shrike says while handing 76 coffee while she has tea

 

“So why do both of you have such an interest in what Talon are doing? You two are not received as good people.” Rachel tells the vigilantes as one of them sighs

 

“We don't play by the rules anymore. Times like these with Talon rising up and NullSector growing stronger, you need to take matters into your own hands...Kind of like how Rachel escaped from Atlas and the S7 even when she had everything going for her.” 76 says as Rachel darts her eyes over on him as he looks back

 

“Not everything is an insult. It was an example for what happens when you take matters into your own hands. Which is a good thing.”

 

“Also Rachel, I see you have got the temper of Reyes.” The shrike says as Rachel moves her glance over to her

 

“Watch your mouth...”

 

“I am only telling you things you know yourself. We have to leave in an hour.” The shrike says as the two of them walk into another room while shutting the door behind them

 

“Hey Rach, you feeling good or that just you not liking people knowing much about you, like before?”

 

“You know the answer Oscar...No need to ask” Kate tells Oscar off as he keeps his eye on Jake and Rachel who are looking to the door still

 

“Jake, just a thought but do you think they had something to do with Sean waking up so unsuspectedly in the med bay? Angela thought it was a semi miracle that he got up that fast and was back in condition he was in now.”

 

Jake ponders on that thought for a moment, It had some weight and backup behind it but he wasn't to sure on what could of happened or what they could of done

 

“I doubt it to be honest, Sean always had some sort of weird knack for waking up and recovering very quickly, happened when he got shot also”

 

“Maybe...You two have any idea what a Talon destroyer is?”

 

“Very big battleship which is capable of levelling cities.”

 

“Good to know the stakes are high then...”

 

“Yeah...I need to ask a kinda touchy question but one that needs to be answered by one of you two, you down with that?” Kate asks Rachel and Jake who were looking to each other for a moment before Jake nods

 

“Okay, You think the public should know about Sean being K.I.A or is it too soon?” Kate asks them both as Rachel sighs which the door opens up

 

“They need to be kept away from the truth for as long as possible, If they start honouring him now, Talon will have the chance to strike the people while they are down. Do not give them that chance. Sometime down the line, when Talon are getting weaker then you can announce it.”

 

Rachel and Jake look a bit stunned at the answer but in Jake's mind at least, it makes sense.

 

“What happens if people start asking questions?”

 

“Then you tell him he is currently on break with no echocom or anything.”

 

“If you remember how the people reacted when Morrison was announced dead in a fight, there was constant mourning and questioning on Overwatch and its path, This time can be different if you just hold off on announcing it for the time being.”

 

Jake looks over to see how Rachel is taking the news but she has her eyes closed and she looks to be upset

 

“We'll talk about what we will do at base...Call me when go.” Jake says as he goes outside and sits down on a tire which is left by the side of the building.

 

_'Okay...They think it is a good idea to hold off on announcing what happened to Sean based on what happened in the past...Im not to sure on what everyone else thinks we should do...Rachel seems to be upset at the fact of not telling anyone but with everything that goes on inside her head, I can't say I am to sure if she is just upset that Sean is gone or that we need to keep his death hidden...Tracer, I think people may start to ask questions if she is seen without Sean as they had been pretty close together, I think she may oppose hiding it from everyone...I think Angela will do what she thinks is best for the group as a whole, which means keeping it hidden for now...Thinking on it now, Most people will be okay with it and as much as I hate to think it...I think it will be best to keep it away from everyone...'_

 

Jake then sees the door open up with the two vigilantes coming out followed by Rachel, Kate and Oscar

 

“Time to go, it will be dark soon...

 

 

 

 

 


	5. The Destroyer

Jake steps up and follows the group to inside the dropship which Oscar steps in front of the two of them

"No hands on the dash." He says as Kate goes up to the cockpit as they both sit down on the bench as Rachel goes over to a chair on her own which she looks at before sitting down with a slight smile before closing her eyes

"Jake. Put suppressor on now so you don't need to be doing it last moment, you too Kate." The shrike says as Kate looks over to Jake for a brief moment who is putting the silence before putting her own one on.

"So we are headed right off the coast of Cuba, haven't been here in some time." Rachel says looking out the window to her side

"Cuba was one shitshow..." Kate adds to the conversation as 76, Shrike and Jake listen on

"Overthrow a corrupt dictator who was abusing human rights. Took about 2 weeks of nonstop fighting until he realised what was going on..."

"Don't forget the constant arguing that Kofi had with the police, that was kinda hilarious to be honest"

"All because they didn't like him using technology, What a funny place.."

"Did he get out on bail or is he still in prison?"

"Still in prison, bail is sitting on a hefty €1 billion. Not getting out anytime soon."

"Also, That is where you got to use your street cred to actually make people piss themselves." Oscar says as Rachel smirks before letting out a small sigh

"Oh how times have changed..." Rachel says back as 76 stands up and heads over to the cockpit as the destroyer comes into distance, a huge aircraft carrier out in the middle of the ocean with nothing around it but a lit up coastline in the distance.

"Quit the chat. We're approaching now." He says before moving back to put a silencer on his rifle as everyone gets ready, Jake pulls down his visor and has his sniper in hand, Rachel pulls her dagger on and she puts a hood over herself, Oscar and Kate both change something on their wrists that glows grey for a moment before going back to blue and the shrike just drinks some more tea while sitting down

"We go undetected for as long as we can, We need to get to the engine room before planting an explosive which will cripple the carrier but it won't take it down, that is where we will have to push our way through the ship to get to the control room to disable the power. Then we blow up the launcher. Do that and evac out." 76 says to everyone as the shrike stands by his side

"Get into trouble and I'll do my best to bail you out."

Jake looks around at everyone who is waiting for the auto pilot to drop us down while the dropship is still in cloak. Some thoughts are going off inside of Jake's head but nothing relevant to the current task at hand

The group moves out of the now landed dropship and they all make their way out of the dropship, 76 and the shrike take point as they get behind some cover as the dropship can barely be heard warping out.

"How many can you spot out here?" 76 asks the shrike, Kate and Jake as Jake activates his visor and the two others scope over the cover to see who or what they can spot, Kate and The shrike spot 4 Talon soldiers all on patrol around the ship while Jake activates his visor which he spots an additional 3 in the distance.

"4 out in the open that I can see, what about you Jake?" Kate asks Jake as he comes back behind the cover

"3 more in the distance, walking together."

"The 4 in the open which are closer to us, are they separated or together?"

"Separated, about 60ft apart."

"Okay, Rachel, You get the closest one and the three snipers will fire on your kill." 76 says as Rachel looks over to him then to Jake before activating her cloak which she got from Sean in Oasis before making her way towards a guard who is leaning on some sort of crate on the deck of the carrier

"You two, on me." The shrike says as Kate and Jake follow the shrike which she is climbing a shipping crate. The two get up which they all go prone down on the crate as 76 watches the movements of the guards

"I get the furthest as I have the most experience here. You two pick who gets what." The shrike says as Jake and Kate look to each other for a moment

"I get the closest one, you get the middle one." Jake tells Kate as she nods

"Rachel. Take the kill."

Rachel comes out of cloak for a moment as she pulls the man leaning on the crate over it before plunging her dagger into the man's chest while muffling his sound by putting her hand over his mouth. The shrike then fires off her rifle which hits the furthest guard in the neck as Jake and Kate take their shots, Kate hits the guard in the chest which goes straight through him as he falls lifeless to the ground, Jake's shot goes straight into the man's skull which he also drops to the ground

"4 Confirmed kills. Move up." 76 says as he catches up to Rachel who is looking at the three shot victims. Jake drops down to follow the shrike and as they look to be having a slight and scarce talk which seems to be one sided.

"3 on patrol moving towards our location." Jake tells them all as he sees them come into distance.

"Get to cover. Rachel get cloaked and ready to strike."

Rachel goes cloak and moves up a small bit with her dagger drawn out as 76 stands behind a crate, listening to the footsteps coming closer, one after another.

"Jake, Kate, On me." The shrike says as the two of them back up with their snipers over a box which they are aiming at the guards who are moving towards the bodies.

"Now Rachel." 76 says as Rachel comes out of cloak to quickly slash the throat of the guard on the back which 76 smashes the butt of his gun against the unsuspecting guard's temple. The last guard jumps back in shock before Rachel tosses her dagger into the thigh of the guard as 76 kicks him in the head which his head bounces off the concrete, wet and cold floor of the carrier.

"Good work, Where to next?" The shrike asks 76 who is looking around him in the stormy, cold winter night with the ship slightly rocking back and forward

"Bottom of the ship, Engine room."

"Nice of you to join us Oscar. Started to think you want to sit this one out." Kate says as he lets out a small chuckle

"Never. Where do we head off to now?"

"I'll send you all the location to where we need to meet, easier to go our own separate ways." 76 tells them all as the look about

"Stick to the person you are comfortable with, Jake and Rachel, Kate and Oscar and Myself and 76." The shrike says as they all receive the location to the lower quarter of the ship, which is where the engine room is located

"Rach, you take point or will I?"

"Go together and we can be faster." Rachel says quietly as they walk away from everyone else who are going their own separate ways also. The two walk for about a minute before reaching a door.

"You hear anything on the other side?" Rachel asks, unsure on if there is talk or not due to the thunder clapping in the distance.

"Move back, gonna activate the x-ray view." Jake tells her as she sidesteps as he scopes in the room to see one guard sitting down on what seems to be a computer or some sort of terminal.

"How do we do this without creating much noise? one person at a terminal."

"The one thing anyone who is warm and cozy hates...a draft."

"Anyone hates a cold draft...I'll let you create this since you can go invisible"

Rachel goes into cloak as Jake moves behind a vent system. She opens up the door slightly and it slams wide open then from the wind which knocks Rachel to the ground which she pulls herself up despite the heavy gust of winds. The guard struggles up to his feet and as he goes towards the door, Jake shoots him in the chest as Rachel tackles him to the floor before stabbing him in the neck. Jake pushes ahead to inside the door as he slams the door behind him as he catches his balance from the wind

"You okay? Ya took a tumble out there which looked like it hurt." Jake asks as She comes out of cloak with a bruise on her head

"Still up ain't I?"

"You have any idea on the severity of the injury?"

Rachel looks a small bit puzzled by Jake's remark before shaking her head

"Am I still good looking?"

Jake hesitates for a slight moment before letting off a slightly nervous laugh

"To be honest with ya, you always do somehow manage to look uh- Great?"

Rachel smiles at how nervous Jake sounded from being put on the spot before letting off a small giggle

"Thanks Jake. Now let's check out this terminal just to be safe." She says as they both head over to the terminal which looks to be some sort of game

"Oh my lord...When I was getting Torbjorn, a Kid was in a building which I came into he was playing this exact game...funny how small the world is."

She powers off the computer before shoving a crossbow bolt into the computer before ripping it out

"Let's move up." She says as Jake and her walk ahead towards a door which goes down a floor

"Talking going on below us, How we want to do this?"

"Let me find out how many we have to deal with but first, should we listen to what they are saying, maybe something interesting could be going on that we don't know about."

" _Sir, May I ask what the fuck we're doing here?"_

" _Talon sent us here to be in charge of the rod system. Such a shit job."_

" _Why the bloody hell would they do that after everything we've been through?"_

" _Cuz' their cunts. After the time in India, I am done being a damned lapdog."_

"Just ranting, typical..." Rachel says with her crossbow pulled out and scoped in on one of their heads which Jake aims at the other one

"Fire on your mark."

Jake let's off a shot which hits the soldier in the back of the head, the other guard turns around, alarmed which a crossbow bolt goes straight into his eye as he drops to the ground

"Easy, Move in a secure." Jake says as they both walk in to look around the room which Jake gets jumped by a masked figure which was hiding but Rachel quickly shoves him off before putting the dagger to the figures throat

"Rachel!?" She says pushing Rachel off of her with her gun drawn, Rachel notices the voice and lowers her dagger for a brief moment as Jake gets to his feet

"What are you doing here...?"

"Well I have a job to do, Here to dismantle the rod system."

"Am I going to be introduced or?" Jake says looking to Rachel who is a bit stunned and out of the moment

"Name's Ri, Sorry about Oasis." She says then turning to Rachel who is looking right to her

"Well, what are you two doing here?"

"Same reason as you."

"You didn't come alone, did you?"

"S7 and Vigilantes."

"The hell are they doing here? The bounty on their head is outstanding...Enough to keep anyone going for life."

"Not happening Ri...We have a job to do..." Rachel says with her dagger now stowed

"One thing that I always destained about you...Job was always more important.." Ri says as Jake steps in the way of what seemed to be an argument brewing

"Listen Ri, Im sorry that Rachel wasn't able to contact you but since she showed up, it had been moving and fighting so give her a break."

"You could of told me that She was with you, That is all I wanted to know."

"I hardly knew you, I heard of your name in Oasis and we had a talk earlier than that for less than a minute, Either way, You go and argue with Rachel, expect me to jump in to defend."

"Well, thanks for coming back for me Rach, How was life on the run?"

"I...I wanted to finish this mission before getting you out of there...I promise you."

"Lie after Lie, Kinda reminds me of when you went to sneak out of Atlas and left me last minute...and to think that we had something for some time..." She says before storming out as Rachel looks very hurt. Jake, looks over to Rachel before going up to her to console her but she gently pushes Jake back without looking at him

"Let's finish this job..." She says before walking out as Ri is looking to Rachel before shaking her head as Rachel doesn't even heed her as Jake follows behind her as they open up a door to what looks to be another set of rooms and corridors.

"We can take a moment Ri, No need to push yourself over the edge." Jake says, trying to console her but it seems to be ignored

"3 guards ahead." Rachel says before pulling out her crossbow before launching a bolt into the skull of one of the guards before tossing her crossbow at one of the guards, staggering him before Jamming her dagger into his chest. The other guard Pushes Rachel to the wall but she uses the momentum of the push to knee the man into the groin before stomping on his spine with all of her strength before grasping her head with her hands before kneeling to the ground.

Jake goes up to her again and holds her close to his chest as she doesn't try to reject this time, seeming to be crying about what transpired

"Let's take a break...for both of our sakes." Jake softly tells Rachel while still holding her as Ri comes in to see the mess

"What happened here?"

"Get out of here. You caused enough damage." Jake shouts back to Ri as she looks down to see Rachel crying

"I imagine if Sean were here, you would not be in your current, broken state." She says before walking over towards Jake and Rachel to kneel down beside them

"I don't care who you work for or what you did. I will kill you myself if you bring Sean up like that again." Jake says to Ri as she looks Jake back in the eyes

"Sorry...Just hard not to think about. This all would have been so different...Sombra breaking into Atlas files to steal what she can, then leaving some sort of Virus on every Atlas computer...It could have been stopped if he were here."

"Get the hell out of here Ri." Rachel says from Jake's chest as she looks down to her with a small sigh

"See you on the other side...Hopefully on better terms and when you both are not emotionally broken." She says before coming out the way she came as Rachel pulls away from Jake, looking still very upset.

"We need to get to the others..."

She gets up to the ground as Jake does the same before they both head out of the room as they go down another staircase. Jake takes the point as they walk down a dim lit red light room which they both hear a silenced gun firing from the other room, Jake rushes in to see 76 just finishing off the last of a Talon guard patrol before looking up to Jake

"Get down here." He says as Jake walks ahead as Rachel slowly follows behind. Jake walks up to see 76 with explosives in his hand and the Shrike inspecting the engine

"Waiting on Oscar and Kate. Where is Rachel?" 76 asks as Rachel comes down the stairs while looking to the ground, not paying attention to what is being said around her

"What happened to her?" 76 says with his stare focused on Jake

"Started back on the deck where a door slammed against her head, didn't help the fact that we ran into Ri, someone close to Rachel before she started to insult Rachel to the point of her actually crying."

"I can take a look at your bruise if you want." The shrike says going over to Rachel as she leans on a railing as she does her work as Oscar comes down with Kate with Ri being pulled along by Kate

"Got extra cargo, Atlas and in the Delta squad." He says tossing her forward as she looks 76 in the eyes, not saying a word

"Get your way out of this ship or you die here."

"Not going anywhere, need to have a few words here with Rachel." Ri says looking to the general direction of Rachel who is being taken care of by the Shrike

"She is better off on her own, it is only a matter of time before she runs from you all."

"Watch your mouth young girl." 76 snarls back at her as she keeps her sight on Rachel now

"Not even lying here, I am actually willing to bet that she is going to leave, she is weak when thoughts get into her head about a better life." She says back to Rachel as 76 shoves her back against the railing

"Watch your damn mouth, last chance." 76 says back as Rachel shoves past the shrike before charging straight at Ri, managing to land a punch which hits her in the jaw before getting pulled back by Oscar as Kate and Jake goes to apprehend Ri as a group of four soldiers rush in with guns aimed

"The hell is Overwatch doing here?" One of them says going up to Jake who is keeping his strength on keeping Ri down

"Same reason as you but Ri here keeps trying to start fights." Jake says back as they look over to Rachel who is being held back still

"Ri, Stand up now." He shouts in a demanding voice as Jake and Kate let go of her before she gets to her feet

"No matter what. Overwatch are our allies. Trying to start fighting because of the past is stupid and immature. We will discuss this more at base." He says as Ri keeps her sight on Jake before moving to the back

"What on earth are the Vigilante's and S7 doing here?"

"Here to disable the destroyer." 76 says walking up to him

"Good, We have a bomb here which will emit an EMP which will disable the ship and then it will blow up on detonation. We can use this to stop the destroyer."

"Fine." He snarls as Rachel is now let go of which she goes beside Jake with her sight on Ri who is glaring back

"Nice to see you again Rachel." The man says as she looks over to the man

"Been a while. How is Delta?"

"Seen better days, kinda shaky but Ri here is a great addition, mechanic and a crack shot."

"Fine... See you on the flip side. " Rachel says he nods

"Everyone to topside so we can plant this down and get out of here. I got a wife and kids to see still." He says as We all walk our own ways back to the topside where it is still stormy and windy with random strong, gale gusts of wind. Rachel holds onto Jake as they both walk slowly on the deck as everyone else is prepared for weather like this

"Okay, We have 1 minute to get out of here from the blast which will be big. Good work clearing out everyone here." The man says as everyone is on the deck as the bomb is being planted down by the other three people as Ri stands her ground still, looking to the bomb which it begins ticking

"Call your evac and get out as fast as you can." He says as Oscar calls the evac which warps in and comes out of cloak as everyone rushes in with Jake being the last in as the dropship warps out back to the lone cabin in the middle of nowhere

"Good work out there. Rachel, your bruise will heal in due time." The shrike says as Rachel looks up and nods as 76 steps up

"Talon, We have word that Talon are locating the second to last part of their puzzle, The person is said to be in Afghanistan with nothing known about them besides their ability to kill and never miss a shot, no matter the condition."

"So...a person with a good shot? Doesn't most people these days have a good shot?" Oscar asks 76 as he darts his eyes to him

"Not everyone can hit a shot from a long distance in a sandstorm." He snarls back as some shadows begin forming up on the rooftop, drawing the Shrike to aim up as Reaper forms with his two shotguns and death in his eyes

"Looks like you found the damn ingrate..." He snarls looking to 76 as 76 fires off his shots which he enters wraith form to drop down behind the cabin

"You never will learn, Once we get Genji, you're next." 76 snarls back while his gun is up and his visor is down while everyone has their guns ready for the impending fight

"You never know how powerful I have become...how Talon have become...When I decide the time is right, you are going to find a familiar face from the past...and then, Im getting Price to take your ass down this time..."

"Price isn't alive." The shrike says back with her rifle aimed towards where the voice is coming from.

"You never knew what made that kid special...Now, it's going to come back and haunt you all and I will be the least of your trouble, that kid is an exploding timebomb, waiting for the fuse to ignite..."

"I don't think you understand how death works. You don't know anything of it."

"We both know how this world works...no one dies, Until I meet them."

"You don't stand a chance against price. You never were strong enough for him..." 76 snarls while firing a helix rocket towards Reaper which he vanishes from sight once again

"No...Im not going to fight Sean, Im going to help him...Imagine having a friend of his from the past and Sean together once more...Giving him a new purpose, maybe changing a few problems he has and the...This world will feel the wraith of Talon." He warns them all as 76 fires off another rocket

"You are practically asking me to hunt down Sombra for good this time. I have no problem with that now."

"No...Im talking about Ashley." He says as 76 turns to The shrike who's looking back to him

"You know damn well she isn't around..."

"I know she is out there...Just a matter of time, and besides...I am the one who helped her escape..."

"You have no idea what you are talking about!" 76 snarls back while shooting a helix rocket towards the cabin

"Maybe I don't...but I do know that once we get her location, she won't mind clashing a few heads together...including yours..."

"She doesn't know what happened."

"Nothing happened. I got her out and got people to testify for me doing it..."

"What?!"

"Oh...You think I would of actually done it...Which one of us are the monster after all..."

"You are wanting me to end this right now...aren't you?"

"No Jack...Im warning you of a storm which is oncoming...First, Im getting Ashley to Talon...Then we're bringing Sean back to life, revamped and ready for war...Then and only then...we're going to hunt you down until your last days...Don't think we're leaving you out either...You always sided with Jack."

"You left me no choice." The shrike says back while looking to 76 who is standing stoic still

"It's been a pleasure talking...Jake, Rachel...Im sure you may want to hear from Ashley when we find her. Sombra will let you know when we do." He says while appearing directly in front of Rachel as she lunges for him, he backs up to enter wraith form to vanish

"Why?" Jake asks back, trying to pinpoint where Reaper is talking from

"You three got along with Sean before something happened to her. She'll tell you all soon enough. Now Oscar...Kate...Tell your boss his debt is overdue." He says to them before all the shadows and smoke vanishes from around the place with Rachel and her dagger drawn out with Jake and his sniper out, aiming directly to 76 and the shrike

"Don't do something you would regret." 76 warns as an Overwatch dropship lands down from above with Jesse, Reinhardt and Torbjorn inside

"Lower your guns. They are not your enemy." Jesse says while walking out to 76 and the shrike as they look him up and down

"You didn't hear anything said...did you?"

"No, You need to realise something before we go back to base but firstly, Oscar, Kate, You may need to go back and stay with your boss for now."

"We know, Heading out now." He says as their dropship lands down before warping with them inside

"Jesse. You knew about this, didn't you?" Rachel asks as Jesse nods slightly

"I did what I thought was best for you all until the time was right. Now it seems we have no choice." He says looking to 76 who is still staring at Jesse

"We can leave. It would be best."

"No Jack, You need to listen to the facts here and listen well, If they are planning to bring Ashley back then we need to be prepared for the worst."

"We are faster if we split up. We can go track them while you prepare Gibraltar."

"Not happening. If they are to bring Sean back then you have no chance on your own. Work with us, The time for running is over." Reinhardt says while the Shrike looks up to him

"Reinhardt...You know why I can't go back."

"Fareeha is fine. She will be mad but the sooner the better."

"Wait...Ana!?" Jake says while looking to her as she nods slightly

"Hello Jake."

"Why...why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to. It was best off if I stayed a ghost."

"She deserves to know Ana..." Torbjorn adds as Rachel backs up slightly with her dagger still out

"I know...She won't be happy either way."

"So what's next for you two?"

"They are coming to Gibraltar." Jesse says in union with Reinhardt as 76 looks to Rachel who hasn't lower her dagger yet

"Not everyone will be okay with that." 76 says, sounding somewhat distant at the moment

"Not everyone is okay with that." Rachel adds in, sounding bitter

"Rachel. Let the past stay in the past." The shrike pleads as Rachel still stands her ground

"You interfere with my work and Im putting your ass to sleep myself." Rachel warns before heading into the dropship, leaving Jake confused on what happened

"You have a lot to answer if you are coming back to Gibraltar." Jake warns as The shrike nods

"I know."

"And then, you are helping us to get Sean first."

"It's impossible for anyone to get him out, Atlas are currently trying to get him out also but they have troubles as the second the latch opens up, the entire Titan will get submerged in water."

"There has to be a way to get him out without destroying everything there?"

"No safe way to get him out, Someone has to go down in the water to bring his body out or no one gets it. It's down to whoever gets there first."

"Why don't we go there now? The sooner the better"

"You need to listen to yourself. It is going to be death for someone else going down. It is best to leave him and let Atlas figure it out."

"We...Can't just leave him in there. We have to get him out for our own sake, for all we know, Talon could be down there as we speak."

"They said it themselves, They cannot get Sean without Ashley."

"Speaking of which...Who the fuck is Ashley?" Rachel asks while taking one more step outside of the Dropship one last time...


	6. The Capture

Upon asking that, Jake notices 76 shift in his position as the shrike looks towards Jesse who looks like he is about to speak his mind “She's uh... She's a character alright...easiest way to put it is that she is very dangerous and she has a history within Overwatch and it ain't pretty” He says while taking off his hat to run his hand through his hair “She was one of Reyes top recruits in Overwatch and she was responsible for Sean to be trained by Reyes. So not a good person at all.” 

“So what happened with her? Sounds like she was a big deal but we've never heard of her.” Jake asks as Jesse looks to Jack who scowls a small bit “She was the first exiled recruit, She was impossible to contain and she had the help from Sean who covered up her story and tracks but we caught them both in the end. She got exiled in the end.” 

“Sean helped cover up someone escaping? What did she want? Sean must of believed it also?” Rachel asks Jack who's fist is clenching up, causing Rachel to put her hand on her dagger “She believed something happened to her, like some sort of experiment which went wrong with her. When she signed up, Her records stated nothing of the such so it was paranoia.” 

“So what makes her so dangerous? Sounds like someone who is looking for answers.” Jake asks as the shrike looks to Jesse once more before sighing “She had been trained by Reyes to be Blackwatch's top sniper, She has the skill of you but she is also very capable in using many different weapon types with extensive knowledge in many fields.”

“Okay...So I take it that she is against us?” Jake asks once more with Jesse looking to Jack “Yeah, though I think she had an accident not to long ago which caused brain damage.” Jesse says as 76 is looking back behind him with his gun drawn out with him going to investigate with the shrike scoping to the other side of the house

“What's up?” Jake cautiously asks as 76 lunges into the thin air as a figure comes out of cloaking within 76's grasp, a woman with brown hair with purple tips and what seems to be cybernetic augments along her body, he wrestles her to the ground with her struggling to escape his grasp as the shrike ties her up to a nearby chair

“Who is that?” Rachel asks while approaching the tied up figure whom is tied to the chair, looking angry. “Sombra... Knew you wouldn't be far behind.”76 growls as she looks up with her eyes narrowed on 76 “After everything I have done for you....” She says sounding annoyed at him as he looks back to Jake “This is who Sean was working for, Im sure she contacted you already to look for solstice.” 

Jake and Rachel approach Sombra who is still narrowing her sight on 76 with a faint beeping sound coming from her, about 20 seconds between the faint beep “What are you doing here?” Jake asks with Rachel keeping her distance “Jus... Sightseeing?” She says with a slight smirk as Jesse approaches her “You jus' made our lives a hella lot easier.” He says with a smug look on his face as she looks to everyone “Listen, Im willing to co-operate with you all just untie me first.”

Jack looks to the shrike then back to the dropship as the shrike pulls out her sleep dart gun. “Jesse, We can take Sombra back right now and we can cripple Talon's main source of information...” 76 asks Jesse who is looking to Sombra then to Jake and Rachel with a small bit of fire in his eyes, unusual for what he normally has “We need this taken from Talon. Without her they cannot find Ashley and that means no Sean.” Jesse asks as Rachel looks to Jake who is hesitantly looking to Sombra who is looking slightly panicked 'Okay...Im feeling remorse but that is mostly since she wanted to help me...I can't decide this...' “You decide Jess...” He says before turning his back to head inside the dropship with Rachel following him inside, A brief few moments pass with Sombra being brought in while passed out and still tied to the chair with the beeping sound still going off but slightly more frequent. 

Not wasting any moment, Jesse hits the warp button as they all arrive back at Watchpoint: Gibraltar with Sombra tied up and still out. Reinhardt carrys Sombra to follow Jack and Jesse to enter the main building where Angela is writing some notes with Pharah keeping her company, Upon entering, Jake catches Pharah with a smile looking to him before looking to Sombra with 76 barging past the barricaded door which had been locked previously to go down a flight of stairs to enter what seems to be an interrogation room.

“Only bad memories in here...” Jesse says to Jack and Jake as Jake watches in somewhat shock as they place Sombra down in a room before walking out. “Jesse? What is this?” Angela asks while looking rather upset at Jesse as he looks to 76 “We caught Sombra with the help of the Vigilantes. She was in contact with Sean from Brazil when he got separated from us.” He says as Angela looks to 76 and the shrike “And why are they here now?” “They are here to stay, After we deal with Sombra, I promise you that they'll explain why they are here.” He says as Sombra can be heard waking up and looking around while fidgeting in her chair. “Jesse. We need to get this done. She can't see out but we can see in, Now we interrogate.” He says before entering with The Shrike as Jesse looks to Jake before walking inside to close the door with Pharah and now Tracer looking inside as the door is locked

“Jake...Did you know about the Vigilantes coming here?” Angela asks Jake as he is watching in somewhat shock still as to what was hidden from them “He didn't, We both didn't want them to come but it looks like we don't have much choice as Sombra is to valuable to let go of.” Rachel tells Angela as she just nods in silence as they throw water over Sombra 

“What were you doing out there?” 76 demands as she coughs up the water thrown at her “Sightseeing, seeing how my friends are...” She says as Jesse shakes his head at her “Lady you have any idea how bad you messed up by getting caught? I don't think you'll be seeing the daylight anytime soon.” He says as 76 is picking up some sort of dart from the shrike as she looks to it with the beeping picking up the pace “Don't come near me with that... I know what it is and I know what it was used on...” She warns as 76 sits on the table beside Sombra “You've been nothing but a thorn in our side, telling Talon everything we were doing... I've waited for this moment for far to long now.” He says as the beeping rapidly picks up before randomly stopping

“Jack... I have helped you both countless times and this is how you repay me... I have given up so much of my time to help the two of you and I am treated like this...” She barely manages to say as 76 hits her once more, Causing Angela and Jake to flinch at the hit. “You are going to tell us what we want to know then you are going to be silenced...for good.” 76 warns while hitting her once more. “Jake, Can you please get them to stop? It is getting hard to watch now.” Angela says with Pharah and Rachel agreeing with her with Lena not saying a word, looking rather cross it looks like. Jake enters the room to close the door behind him, leaving the three of them to look at Jake as he enters. “You are not getting anywhere with this. Let me continue.” He demands with Sombra looking up to Jake with a smirk “You lost faith in Jack also... not surprising...” She says once more with Jack hitting her in the chest, causing Jake to intervene to stand in front of her “Jack. We brought you here so you could help us, beating up a tied capture is not the way we do things.” Jake states out with The Shrike approaching Jake “We hear you. Let's go Jack and Jesse.” She says with Jack looking to Jake once more “Kid. You don't know how to approach this, We can get anything from anyone.” He warns with Jake looking him in the eye, unfazed. “I got this. You go ahead.” He says as the three now leave the room, closing the door behind Jake.

Once the door is closed, Jake turns and kneels down to Sombra who is looking really hurt “Why did you come here? You have something planned, don't you?” He asks with Sombra looking him in the eye with as much power as she can “You know me well already... Having second thoughts on me?” She says with Jake chuckling also at that “I know when people are up to something...” He says back with Sombra smirking up to him still “That went well with you before, didn't it... With Sean.” She says as Jake looks to her with a grin “Oh you know where it hurts... But in the end, was I wrong? Wasn't he talking to you?” Jake asks with Sombra laughing a small bit “Na, Not me but he was talking to people, I don't even know them....” She says as Jake looks her in the eye “It's easier to tell me why you are here than letting Jack getting back in, It was hard to watch so I intervened...” Jake responds with Sombra coughing once more. “So direct... Fine, I got caught intentionally...had to do something for you all...” She says quietly as Jake goes to ask but she coughs once more “I got you a gift...Go to Sean's room but have no one follow you.” She quietly says once more leaving Jake on edge. He stands up slowly as she keeps her eye contact on Jake. “What am I expecting here? I can get you out of here without you getting hurt and I can have you patched up.” Jake says with Sombra lifting her head once more “I don't wanna ruin the surprise...


	7. The Surprise

Jake looks to Sombra one last time who is now looking down in a lot of pain but still tied to the chair "Listen... I'll check this out then I'll get you patched up. I don't like how Jack handled that..." He says looking to Sombra as she spits out some blood from her mouth "Jus hurry up puta..." She says while looking down to the ground still as Jake walks out to close the door behind him.

"No one goes in there until I give the go ahead. I'm taking it over from here until the end." Jake says looking directly to Jack who is scowling at him "Where are you off to now?" Jack growls at Jake as he stands by the staircase leading up. "Need to check something out." He says before heading back up the staircase where he looks back down with Jack glaring into the room with Sombra in it.

Jake continues up the stairs to enter the main room where he continues up the stairs on the left to get to the rooms, He goes up to Sean's door with the door closed for the first time, He opens it up slowly to see a briefcase left on his bed. He closes the door behind him to approach the briefcase which has a similar beeping sound coming from it which fades out instantly. He opens up the briefcase to see a few images, what looks to be a note and a metal casing. He goes to the note first

_Hey Amigo_

_We got to the Titan already in Oasis to check out what happened in there and the sight wasn't pretty, people went down and it looked like someone has seen to it that they don't come back up alive. We explored the entire Titan head to toe and Sean wasn't in there, The pilot has a gunshot wound and the two other bodies in there are Atlas scientists which you know what that means, Someone has got Sean or he didn't go down in that Titan._

_I got his gun which was there with no bullets left, from inspecting the scene, It looks like he shot the shit out of a turret before the cockpit. We also recovered half of his echocom but it is the wrong side._

_I've sent you his gun back as I bet he would of liked you to have it instead of some Atlas goon, Inside also are some pictures of the Titan if you wanna see the fighting aftermath and the cockpit scene._

_I'll talk with you when or if we find anything else._

Jake looks to the photos which the first one shows the inside of the Titan lit up with two bodies on the floor, both with huge scars across the chests. 'Hmm. Maybe some sort of bladed weapon, Couldn't of been Sean.'

Jake then looks to the second picture which shows the cockpit with the pilot shot in the heart with no Sean left there but there is what looks to be a pool of blood left there with no body. 'This is where Sean should have been... I just feel weird for looking at it, like a ghostly feel.'

Jake takes the gun out of the metal case to see Sean's Smart pistol left in there. He takes it out and wields it 'No wonder he used this, Feels so damn powerful just holding it... I need to get to Sombra.' He says while putting the gun by his side as he walks out of the room to rush down the stairs to the interrogation room once more with Jack now inside the room with Sombra looking worse than ever. "Does my word count for anything in this goddamn place anymore?" Jake says slamming open the door with Jack and Jesse looking to him while the Shrike is sitting at the back looking to Sombra

"Jack, Get the fuck out of here. I have this handled already." Jake shouts with Jesse now looking over to Jack who has a hammer in his hands "You don't have this, What the fuck did you go up to get or did you just want to pamper yourself up." 76 snarls to Jake as he stands in front of Sombra "No you idiot, She has helped us. Maybe if you get your vendetta against Talon out of your head then you might be able to see what happened. She has helped us here." Jake snaps back while shoving Jack back "She has given us very important information about what happened in that Titan." He says as Jesse is still watching from the side with 76 going back to stand his ground. "Sean died in there because you were not able to keep him on a leash, Whatever fake story she has given you is to get her out of here. She knows she cannot get out without someone to manipulate." He says while shoving Jake back as he bumps into Sombra. "She has you wrapped around her damn finger so back up and we will get anything out of her." Jack says as Jesse drags Jake out of the door to slam it shut.

"Jake, Where did you go to? Kinda disappeared for a few moments.." Pharah asks Jake as he stands facing the door still "Sombra has given us an update on the Titan, Go up to Sean's room and look for yourselves... though it ain't for the faint of heart." He says looking to Angela who nods "Okay... We can all check it out to see if we can see if it is authentic or not." Angela says as everyone heads up the stairs as Jake stares into the room where Sombra is getting hit by Jack who has the hammer in his hands with Jake trying to barge the door but to no avail.

"Jake, Back up from the door or you are going to break it." Jesse shouts as the door slams behind Jake with him turning around to get hit with the butt of a gun, knocking him straight to the floor with him hitting his head off the wall. He manages to get a glimpse up to see the glass from the window shatter with a shot being fired off before fading out to black...

…

…

…

…

" _Target has been dealt with. Resistance from Morrison and Amari. Mccree and Ryan taken care of with ease. No not lethal, Just a slight introduction to what a true reality is. Sombra is still tied down but out cold from what Morrison was doing, Looking like he was forcing her to speak but to no avail. No one alerted. Primary Objective has been taken care of. I understand. I'll see that he doesn't bother you again. Loki out."_

" _Jackal out."_

…

…

…

…

"Jake! Angela, Got A situation down here!" Pharah shouts as she shakes Jake with him waking up with a ringing sound in his head as he sees Pharah with Angela rushing down with her staff to tether on to him. "Jake, Are you alright?" Pharah asks with Angela looking into the room and the shattered protective glass window. "Head is killing me..." He says while on the ground but moving to his side to look at the shattered window also "How..." He says in shock before putting his hand to his head "Do you recall anything happening? Anything at all?" Pharah asks as Angela goes over the glass into the next room. "All I remember is being knocked flat on my ass by the butt of a gun. Me hitting my head to hear gunshots before passing out." He says as Angela comes back in "Jake, You need to make a decision here. What do we do with Sombra?" She asks while looking right at Jake. "Is Reinhardt around?" He asks with Pharah eagerly nodding "Get him to bring her to Sean's room but still tied to the chair. I'll take over the talking." He says looking to Pharah as she heads out with Angela kneeling beside Jake "Im not helping them up yet. With the time we got we need to use it to get what we can from Sombra." She says as Reinhardt comes down to move into the interrogation room to pick up Sombra and walk out without a word being said. "I'll help you to Sean's room." Pharah says while helping Jake up to his feet before moving alongside him up the stairs to the main room where Hana is looking worried at them both as Pharah continues up the stairs to Sean's room where Reinhardt walks out of.

"I can take it from here. Thanks." He says with a smile before entering the room to close the door behind him as Sombra begins coughing to open her eyes before shutting them again to open them up to look to Jake "Wha... What happened to you?" She asks with Jake sitting down on the bed, in front of Sombra. "We got attacked. Happen to know anything about that?" He says looking to Sombra who is confused "No... I just remember Jesse falling down and myself following in suite." She says looking to Jake who is looking at her still, somewhat sympathetic eyes. "Look, Im sorry for what they did to you. It would be easier for us both if you just help us out here and We can see what we do from there." He says looking to her as she sighs before coughing up again "I don't know what you are wanting me to say... I don't know much besides the fact I was lead in hunting for Sean, Which we got an update and I shared with you.." She says looking up to Jake who is looking to the files on the bed. "

How can I tell if you are not trying to pull a fast one. I need more confirmation than that." He says looking to her as she looks around the room "I don't know what else I haven't said. I have said everything I know..." She says looking to Jake in pain still as he looks to the ground once more "I don't know how I can believe you... You have made a living from blackmailing, lying and all sorts of things to get the upper hand in situations." he says looking to her once more as she coughs "Listen, I could be tracking down whoever has Sean at this moment but Overwatch got me tied up, You know yourself that deep down, You don't want to see me get hurt and I don't think much people do. If you were to just let me get patched up, I can be on my way and I can update you personally if I have anything new. I promise you this, Which I don't say much, I will track whoever took Sean and their location and you can deal with them... Just don't let Jack take over again..." She says with her voice slightly shaking while looking to Jake one last time. "F... Fine. You gave your word on Sean, If you try and take it back im going to take care of you myself and I will take over where Jack left off... this right here is going to fuck up my chances of leading here.." He says before walking out of the room.

Jake heads down the stairs once more to see Angela sitting on the couch with her tea looking at the television. "Angela, Need to talk for a few moments." Jake says as she rises up to walk towards Jake with her staff "What is the decision?" She asks while looking at Sombra who is looking to the ground, wincing in pain every so often. "I think that she personally doesn't know anything else, She has been working on locating Sean and she even provided proof that she was there. She is a normal person like any of us, I don't think that you would like to be in her place either." Jake pleads with Angela as she looks to Jake "Besides from the pictures and note, Is there anything that physically confirms she was there? I believe it but I don't think Jack and Jesse will." She asks as Jake holds up the smart pistol. "Oh...I'll get her patched up and you can send her on her way. " She says while entering the room to focus her staff on Sombra with Jake standing by the door. "Gracias Angela... For a moment I didn't think you would listen to him..." She says looking up to Anglea as she has her look to the ground "Jake has good intentions and if there is any chance that Sean is out there still, We have to locate him to make sure he is safe." She says looking to Sombra who has her head lifted up now "Listen... in about a day or so, You will receive a message from a person close to your heart. It was sent to the wrong location so I fixed that... It is from Genji Shimada though I will not read what he said." She says looking to Angela as she meets her gaze "How...How do you know this?" She asks with Sombra now smirking but stopping very soon after "I have been tracking the letter for some time, Knowledge is power so I use it to my advantage..." She says as Jake cuts the ropes binding her to the chair as she rises up to her feet instantly.

"I don't wanna be here any longer with Jack waking up soon... I'll be in touch cowboy!" She says before waving her hands to vanish from sight. "That is your decision Jake, Let us hope that it isn't the wrong choice letting her go." She says looking to Jake as he is holding the smart pistol "It was the only right decision to do, It was either keeping her coped up in this room like a caged animal or letting her go to do her job. Putting it that way, You know why I chose it.." He says looking back as she nods "Morally correct. Now when we are asked, Sombra escaped with the Attackers." Angela says looking Jake into the eyes with her staff now powered down "Very well, I agree with that." He says back as she smiles before heading her own way while Jake sits down in Sean's room, looking over the images from inside the Titan.

"Jake! Need you down here!" Pharah shouts with Jake stepping out from Sean's bed to go down and See Jack looking livid at Angela. "How the hell did she get out? She was tied to a chair by rope, You cannot slip through that." He shouts at Angela who is still drinking her tea, Seemingly not caring about what he's saying "She got let out by the attackers who were down there with you lot. We were in Sean's room to glance over the evidence. It is not faked." Angela calmly says as Jack looms over her to knock her tea to the ground which Jake shoves Jack back "She want's you to believe that! She fills your mind up with false hopes and she then never delivers. She knows how to manipulate people." He shouts at Jake who is looking down at the mess "Jack, You had someone tied up for god knows what, You proceeded to harm her even more with a hammer when I told you not to go in. You then decided to throw me out of the room and I could of taken over. You need to learn how to work as a group if you think on how to do these things." Jake shouts back with Jack shoving him back with Jesse and Ana coming up.

"You of all people do not tell me how to work with a team, I made Overwatch from the ground up, I fought for everyone across the globe to give hope with my team. You of all people are the worst kind of example of Overwatch, Caring about only yourself first and then, If you have time the safety of others. You watch your damn mouth while you are in here." He shouts to Jake who is looking to Angela who is looking furious also. "No Jack, You are the kind of leader who leaves before the hard moments, You vanished after the HQ bombing and you never came back up. I had to deal with everything, Legally and with the Media, I had to clean up your mess because you couldn't be bothered to get back and clean it. Now we get to Overwatch here today, You decide to join when Overwatch is stable once more... Or did you decide to join when Sean wasn't here so you would seemingly have no opposition to lead?" She snaps back at Jack with Jesse now standing in the middle "That is not how it worked. The timing just so happened to land like that. They have been looking to get back for some time now, It just so happens after Oasis." Jesse says while standing in the middle of the two.

"Angela, I couldn't just come back into the media and public eye after the HQ bombing, I was thought to be dead, A funeral was held for me as I was a hero. If you think I have problem with Sean, Of course I did but we worked over that when it mattered. Now you said that Sean was opposition, That's funny because look at my funeral now look to Sean's... If you can find him that is." He shouts to Angela who is now standing up with her eyes not taken off of Jack "You don't know how he worked. He cared for everyone, Yeah he clashed with Jake but Jake was in a darker place at the time now look at him, Doing a far better job than you Jack." Angela shouts back with Rachel now coming down looking to the argument.

"Funny how you ignored my last statement Angela, You know it is true. Sean didn't die in that Titan, He saw his opportunity to leave so he did, He faked his death to get away from everyone as he doesn't know how to deal with responsibility. He lied to you all about how he got his information, He was working with Talon to get his information. He was practically working with Talon as a double agent and all of you were to blind to see. He waited for you all to think he was dead so he could get out easily with no confrontation. You all fell for his bait yet again and here I stand, correcting you all." Jack shouts while glaring at Jake who is shaking his head in disgust at Jack "You know all about faking your death, don't you..."

"I was thought to be dead with proof, Sean is more than likely getting pissed drunk in a bar as we speak. The pictures that Sombra got, Obviously fake, She wouldn't of been able to get into that Titan." Jack shouts with Jesse heading over to Jake who is looking livid at Jack "Kid, Now is not the time for this, Get more information on Sean and then we can pick this up, He will think everything is fake." Jesse says quietly to Jack as he has his gun raised up, Jake looks around to see Rachel leaning on the banister with her knife out. "You won't be able to take me down with that one knife. I would of filled you up with bullet holes by then." Jack shouts with his gun still aimed at Rachel as she hasn't moved a muscle. "Jesse, I advise you to move or you will get hurt also." Jake says back while standing his ground but Jesse doesn't budge "Now is not the time for hero, Just back up and walk out, cool off and come back in later to talk about this." Jesse warns with Jake looking right at Jack who is looking to get closer to pull the trigger. "No... If he wants proof, I got it...


	8. The Hitmen

" _This is what we planned. They don't function as a team. Morrison is corrupt for power with Ryan not use to the role."_

" _They are not our issue, If they fight amongst themselves then it makes our job easier. No outside interference."_

" _We got Sombra to deal with still. They let her go in hopes that she has more intel on Price's location. Shall we take a stop by Sombra to silence her?"_

" _No. She has a part to play. They all do. Just a simple domino effect will lead to it."_

" _Got it. We need to move east, get there by nightfall and be prepared for our next objective."_

" _Understood."_

" _One last thing. You know anything about Price? Seems down your alley."_

" _I know a thing or two about the guy, Nothing I am willing to share."_

(-) (-) (-) (-) (-)

Jake shoves Jesse to the side with him hitting of the couch to pull up the smart pistol, aimed directly to Jack who is now looking to Jake. "This enough proof for you." Jake snarls while aiming directly at Jack with him looking to Jesse "Check for the trident Jesse." Jack says with Jake turning the pistol towards Jesse, showing the Trident.

"It's there, It's Sean's." Jesse says with Jack looking to Jake and Rachel once more before putting his gun down. "So Sombra got away, She got caught intentionally to give you information and now we have to find out who got in here and what they wanted" Jack says while looking around to everyone with the rage gone from his eyes. "Yeah, the only way they could have been there without anyone noticing was they were in the room with us." Jake says looking to everyone as Winston comes in "Our presence is requested by the United Nations." Winston quickly says before walking out once again.

"Jack, Ana, are you coming or will you be staying here?" Angela asks as Tracer blinks down to head outside. "No, I shall stay and clear up the mess here." Ana quietly says while looking to Angela before heading into the meeting room with Jack following her before stopping "You are going to be asked about Sean. What are you going to tell them?" He says looking to everyone from the meeting room door.

"He is on the run with no word given to us. The only real answer we can give." Jesse says as Angela turns her look to Jesse "Sean isn't alive, All we know is someone has him. If he is truly alive then we would of gotten wind of him, It is possible to see if there is any transactions from his account." Angela says looking right to Jesse with Jack moving into the room again to look to everyone "You all need to realise something, If he has gone rogue, Then he has something planned and if he does then we need to prepare for the worst." Jack says looking to everyone with Angela now looking back to Jack "Jack, Sean had suffered critical injuries in the hip and chest, It would not be able for him to be living after all the blood he lost." Angela says back as he now looks to Angela

"You never realise what made him unique, He has always found a way to survive situations not matter what, Yeah he steamrolled nearly everyone around him throughout Overwatch being formed but he has always recovered from injuries at an alarming rate. He got shot, He was back up in a day, He got hit in the back of the head with a gun, bashing his head off the concrete road. He gets up and walks it off. If that doesn't raise any alarms then I don't know what I can tell you." Jack says back with Angela shaking her head "So you are telling me that you think that he has got up and walked out of the Titan as if nothing happened and now he has gone rogue. That is foolish." She says back with Jack looking to Jake now "You know the moment Sombra alerts you of Sean being alive, It is going to turn into a manhunt." Jack says looking to Jake still "You all can decide what to tell. I feel it is better to say he is dead as he is at this moment in time." Jake says looking to everyone with Angela agreeing with him as he walks outside to light a cigarette.

" _Jake, You there?"_

" _I doubt you found something already..."_

" _Im not even going to beat around the bush. You need to watch this."_ She says as Jake receives a CCTV camera footage. He plays the footage which is showing outside of the Titan at midnight. It shows the ocean of which the Titan fell in to with a figure now coming into view, a lone figure in a black suit watching the Ocean before vanishing from sight. It skips on to an hour later with the figure now reappearing with a body in their hand which they toss the body to the ground before the feed cuts out.

" _So someone got there first and got him out."_

" _Not all, The sound has been recovered from after it cut out."_ She says as Jake receives an audio clip which he plays straight away.

(-) (-) (-) (-) (-)

" _Hey, hey hey.. It's okay... Just try to relax."_

" _Lay a hand on me and Im sending that sword back up your-"_

" _Calm it. Listen to me here...Can you do a quick check to see if you can move?"_

" _I...Can? No feeling in the right arm though."_

" _What happened to you? Looks like you fought against Genji and lost."_

" _Fought Samurai...Average day in the life."_

" _Okay...Your chest has a scar which looks like it is there to stay. Your Waist? Is it painful?"_

" _I got slashed there about to many goddamn times. You be the judge of that."_

" _I guess being subtle isn't part of you?"_

" _Guessed right. What the hell do you want?"_

" _Listen, The world is assuming that someone has died in Oasis but Overwatch are yet to make a statement. They and the S7 think you are dead along with Sombra and the rest of Atlas. Im pretty sure as we speak, certain groups are preparing to breach that Titan to get you out for their own benefit."_

" _So you beat them all to it. Want a medal?"_

" _No Sean, I've come to make a proposal to you, I could do with a partner soon and im wondering if you coul-"_

" _No. I just woke up and My arm is fucked, My Waist is still fucked and I have now got a scar on my chest, Does it look badass? Yeah it does but it fucking hurts like hell. I also don't work for random people who just assume I work for them as you got me out."_

" _I figured you would be as much as a pain to get to help me as it was to get you out. Listen, hopefully the next time we meet you would be in better condition to talk about a potential allience. During this time, I will not speak of you getting out and all you ned to do is lay low."_

" _Im making my way back to Gibraltar..."_

" _Sean, If you think about going out into public you will actually have everyone following you included some unwanted attention..."_

" _I am Overwatch still. I don't know or care who you work for, Follow me and expect trouble."_

" _Sean. Im going to assume you and I have gotten off on the wrong foot. I'll reintroduce myself at a better time. Just take it easy..."_

" _I don't need you to tell me what to do. Come back another time and maybe not point a sword at me as a first impression girl."_

" _Again, sorry about that. Take this here and I'll be able to find you easier. You and I have a lot to catch up on."_

" _Impling that we know each other... You know the kind of people who will be trying to track me, right? Techonology like that brings everyone to me...More or likely for the best."_

" _I know, Sombra doesn't know who I am so she doesn't know where to search. Going by my voice on a camera around here and she will have even more trouble. Overwatch are not equipped to find you as you are one of the hardest people to track if you try. The S7 may have a better chance than them both but something may halt their actions... Atlas have no chance and Talon have no clue where to begin without Sombra and some complications going on there will also stop them. Next time we meet, I promise that you will know who I work for and I'll make a more suitable offer for you. Goodbye Sean and keep your head down when in public..."_

" _Hmph"_

(-) (-) (-) (-) (-)

" _Fucking hell... How did they get him out and more importantly, How is he alive?"_

" _Beats me. Listen, I'm tracking to see if I can spot any unplanned aircraft entering and leaving Oasis. It would be best if you stayed on comms so I can update you. Gracias again for getting me out of there."_

" _Yup... Patch yourself in when you have an update or something to discuss."_ Jake says before heading back inside where they are still discussing the situation.

"Jake you got anythingto add, They think it's best that we say he is dead." Jesse says as all eyes are now on Jake. "Yeah, I do. Someone got to Sean before everyone, They brought him out to land and they split ways with Sean going incognito. Sean is alive but he got sent to hiding by the person." Jake says while sending everyone the audio and video clip which they all begin watching on their own devices. "Sombra wants me to stay on comms so I will not be attending this UN meeting." Jake states with everyone looking to him, Jesse not looking to happy. "You are needed there Jake, can't just take it off because you want to listen to Sombra talking." He says back as Jake meets his look "Angela will be the acting leader if asked." Jake states with Jack now looking over but not saying a word.

"Very well. Everyone to the dropship for leaving. Winston and Lena are on board and we will fill them in on the situation with Sean." Angela says with Pharah waving goodbye before walking out to be followed by everyone else.

"Listen kid, I know you are expecting the best from Sean being alive but it can only mean that whoever has got him, has the power advantage. He sounded like he was hurt badly and confused and confused men get reckless. You know what I am hinting at?" Jack says looking to Jake who is looking to the ground still "You are saying that we might have to fight. I get it." He says now looking up to them both.

"You got some potential to lead, you just need to learn a few more things then you will be ready for it." Ana says looking to Jake as he looks over "You two are just going to stand down after all of what just happened?" He asks sounding somewhat surprised "Indeed. Jesse might be pushing also but he has his own problems to deal with." She replies back with Jack looking somewhat more annoyed now. "What did I do now?" He says looking to Jack who just grunts before looking to Ana "It's her." he says back with Ana nodding "I figured as much Jack." She says with them both looking to Jake "That person who was with Sean is Ashley. The same person Talon and we were after." He says looking to Jake as he leans on the back of the chair "How can you tell?" Jake asks back with Ana looking to Jack still "Her accent gives it away, She had a Scottish-Irish accent when she was younger and now she is matured." Jack says looking to Jake still "She has stayed hidden for 12 years and now she is back with a vengeance by making a statement. If she and Sean work together then not much stand in their way. She is highly capable of fighting off Sean if it ever came to it also." He says still looking to Jake as he is looking to the ground "I don't even know what to say..." He says still not moving his sight "Put it this way. Whoever she sides with, Has the power cards at their disposal and it looks like she is armed to the teeth and ready to start a war with whoever she likes and no one can stop her." Jack says with Jake hearing some radio chatter in his ear. "One second, I think Sombra is patching herself in." He says before walking out with Jack grunting at him

" _Jake. Asap, You listening?"_

" _What happened?"_

" _Not what happened, What is going to happen. The UN meeting taking place has gone to shit already and it's being called off. There has been an assassination on the German president. They were in their limo when it got assassinated by a sniper. Call Whoever is in that dropship and turn back."_

" _Got it. Thanks."_ He says before rushing in to Jack and Ana "The UN meeting, Call everyone back now." Jake says with Sombra still listening in  _"The entire place is a trap, Numbani president has now been reportadly shot with a high calibre rifle in his apartment."_ Jack, It is a trap, Call them back and do it now!" Jake shouts with Jack now on the comms with Jake heading outside to head to Winston's lab where the door opens up automatically  **Jake. What can I do for you? Winston is out now**  "Redirect the Outgoing Dropship back to Gibraltar and warp them here." Jake shouts with a sound playing  **Done. They are warping back in 5...4...3...2...1...Warping.**

Jake heads outside to the Dropship now landing back down with Angela coming out and straight for Jake looking somewhat worried. "Jake, What happened?" She asks looking Jake up and down looking for answers "The places is filled with Assassins. German president and Numbani President have both been assassinated and more are suit to follow." Jake explains as she looks really sad "How did you find this out yet? Doesn't look to be on the news as of yet." She asks while looking to Jake looking for answers still "Sombra has been filling me in every few moments, both have been shot by a rifle."

"Okay...Is there any reason why you didn't just let us deal with that? I believe we could of dealt with them." Angela asks Jake as he is now looking up to her "I am not having anyone sent out to a city with assassins working. I know you think we could and you want to help out but I couldn't send you out there. Hate me for it or not, It was the right choice..."

(-) (-) (-) (-) (-)

" _On my shot. I take the driver, you take the President"_

" _Understood. On standby."_

" _Firing." Two sniper shots echo throughout the busy Geneva streets simultaneously._

" _2 confirmed Kills. You move to the old man, I got the Numbani President."_

" _Understood. Jackal moving."_

" _Loki on standby."_

" _Jackal has eyes on target. Stationary in a penthouse."_

" _Take the shot and get out. It will be heavily guarded. Fire once you hear my shot."_

" _Understood. On Standby" The first sniper shot echoes throughout the streets once more and a couple of seconds later, a second shot echoes._

" _Confirmed Kill."_

" _... Confirmed Kill"_

" _Get out of the hot zone and meet up. We need to get back to base for debrief for the next mission. We also have gotten Overwatch to draw back. Mission successful."_

" _Understood. Jackal out."_

" _Loki out."_


	9. Infiltation

" _Sombra, Was there any other kills?"_  Jake asks while in his room with some coffee in his hand.

" _There were four shots, 3 confirmed kills as of now, Im locating where the last shot was fired off to and who the target was."_ She replies quickly back as Jake is reading the news now as he receives another call

" _Sombra, I'll talk in a bit. Got a call from the S7 it seems like."_ He says before dropping out of the call to join the other call with the S7.

" _Jake, Did you order Overwatch out of Geneva yet?"_

" _Yeah, I got them back here. Hearing of an Assassin trap in there."_

" _Correct. One was a driver of the German President, One was the Numbani president and the last and final shot hit a decoy we setup. They were out for blood there."_

" _Wait, Why did you have a decoy out?"_

" _Kate picked up unusual activity on the rooftops so she called for it."_

" _You got any clue who they could be?"_

" _Negative. We believe it is Talon though, Reaper mentioned that our boss has a debt to pay."_

" _Can't be Talon."_

" _Why?"_

" _They attacked Gibraltar too. They targeted myself, 76, The Shrike and Jesse. Sombra was present but tied down and she was left there."_

" _Wait. How did you capture Sombra?"_

" _This is where it gets interesting. She intentionally got caught to give me files on the Titan. Someone got Sean out of that Titan and sent him to hiding."_

" _Huh? He didn't get out of that Titan. No one got near it at all for about 3 or 4 days."_

" _Well someone got him and we got proof. They brought him out and they are bringing Sean to hiding for some time."_

" _But..How is he alive? We checked all around after Oasis to see if he was wondering, He never got out."_

" _The person who got Sean out isn't your ordinary trooper. 76 believes it to be an ex Overwatch agent named Ashley. No files are here on her."_

" _Okay. We will keep an eye out for any radio signals to locate him, You keep up the work, seeing the progress you have made."_

" _Kay. Adios."_ He says before closing down the call with Pharah coming in. "Hey, you doing okay?" She asks while sitting on Jakes bed with her same smile, bright as ever. "Yeah, Just figuring out what happened in Geneva. Turns out now there was a failed assassination of the leader of the S7." He says looking to Pharah who is looking through the news also before stopping "Jake, We have a job to do in a short few moments, Talon have been spotted heading towards Volskaya industries. 76 and The shrike are headed out already." She says looking to Jake who reaches for his visor "Got it. Thanks for the heads up. Get everyone into gear." He says before walking out with Pharah as she heads towards the rooms with Jake going outside

" _Sombra. What the hell are you doing in Russia?"_

" _Hey... Never said I was going to tell you what Talon was doing. I said I would tell you where Sean is and if there is any update."_

" _Well thanks for confirming that. We'll be there in a bit."_

" _Shit_ _."_ She snarls before closing the call with everyone now heading to the dropship. "Talon are going to be present. I will make my way to Katya to ensure her safety. Everyone make sure that Talon doesn't get what they have come here for." Jake says from the cockpit with everyone acknowledging him as he hits the warp button as they now are in Russia right outside of a factory where there is gunfire going off, Sniper shots, Shotgun shots and some beam going off.

"I'll call if I run into trouble. Shouldn't be an issue though." Jake says before rushing out to grapple onto an elevator which is going up. He gets to the top where two Talon soldiers are aiming down at something but not firing. Jake pulls the trigger of the smart pistol before seeing a platform being cut in half by two high powers energy weapons with someone falling from them.

'Sombra...' Jake says to himself as he grapple hooks up to the catwalks now where Sombra is back up and firing at guards who all retreat with a woman being escorted, Jake fires off his rifle right at Sombra's foot as she turns to see Jake aiming directly at her. "Oh come on..." She says with her hand up with Jake now approaching her still "What are you here for?" He says aiming at her with the smart pistol now "Here to see someone. Nothing much." She quickly says back while looking around as a Shuriken flies past them both. Jake looks to where the shuriken came from to see a cyborg Ninja with his sword out and now straight to Sombra's neck

"Life and Death balance on the edge of my blade." He quickly says while pressing the blade to her with Jake still aiming at Sombra "Genji Shimada. Nice of you to show up." Jake says with him not saying anything but with the blade to her neck "Any last word?" He says with a figure appearing right beside Genji with a Katana out also but pointed to Jake and to his neck "Back up Genji or you will cause a fatal accident." The woman says with Genji turning to face the masked person "We are on the same side. Sombra is Talon as you are not." he says with another figure appearing behind Genji, this one further back with a laser aimed at him "Shimada we do not comply with your false threats. Killing Sombra sparks a war and I will be sure to see Angela first." The further person says back with Genji dashing towards him but the three of them vanish.

"I got a date with a friend... Adios amigo." She says before blowing a kiss to vanish in a purple light, Jake now rushes to all of the guards standing by a door with their guns pointed. "Who are you?" One of them shouts with Jake stepping back slowly "Overwatch. Talon are here to kill Katya. You need to let me in." He says as one of them looks to the door "It is on lockdown, No one gets in or out." He says as Jake gets pulled back to now see himself in Katya's office to see someone with a blade to Sombra's neck again, the same person from before. Jake then gets pushed to the wall to see a figure aim a gun point blank at him. "Two targets apprehended. No harm. Very well. Understood. Jackal out." The man says with Katya sitting up from her chair now "Talon have come unannounced. Overwatch invites themselves in and two masked intruders break in. I should have you all arrested and thrown away." She shouts with the two masked figures lower their weapons to now aim at Katya "We just saved your ass. You owe an explanation to Russia." The man shouts back while sliding a file to Katya.

"Where did you get this?" She says with her expression changing fully now "None of your business. What matters is what you will be saying as an explanation." He says pulling out a chair to sit on as the other figure with the Katana is looking to Jake and Sombra "You two are not getting out of here that easily. I have questions and you have answers." She says while pulling two chairs out towards them as they both sit down on them with the figure now kneeling in front of them.

"You have both been digging into things you shouldn't." She sharply says, her voice threatening as her gaze. "Hey. It's what I do. Im just helping." Sombra says with her drawing her Katana at her "You are a pain in the neck for everyone and you... You are looking for answers so you resorted to Talon." She says looking to Jake who hasn't taken his sight from her "I need to find Sean. I don't care who or what he works for now. I know he is out there." He says looking to her as she stands up.

"Hear that Jackal... He is looking for Sean. The same Sean who has died in the Titan in Oasis is now walking amongst the living. I bet his name is Raul or something, That would be hilarious." She says with Jackal turning back to them all "Not in the mood for jests, im actually doing work." He sharply says while turning back to Katya with Ashley scowling. "The S7 contacted one of you. What did they have to say?" She asks looking to them both with Sombra looking to Jake "Someone failed an assassination attempt on their boss. I will assume that was you two..." Jake says looking to them both with Ashley looking livid "Not us two..." She says quietly with a glance to her partner before standing back up "Katya, I shall remove the unwanted guests and we need to then talk about a deal..." She says with Jake and Sombra getting pulled back to be back out in the catwalk but cuffed together.

"Oh fuck off..." Jake says while looking to the cuffs around his left hand which is connected to Sombra "I blame you." She harshly says while trying to pick the lock to no avail "Why me? The hell did I do?" Jake questions back with her laughing "You think I would blame myself cabron?" She says with a smirk while Jake is looking blankly at her "Well now what do we do? I am not going to Overwatch and you are sure as shit not going to Overwatch." Jake says back with Sombra laughing still "Ahh you are really funny. Im the one who will bring us places and you will sit tight." She says while trying to reach for her translocator but she cant reach it "Merde. You screwed me again." She says back while laying on the catwalk still with Jake sitting up "No, you screwed me by coming out here. I was enjoying a cup of coffee." He says while moving his arm up to pull Sombra on the ground "Stop that!" She shouts while kicking Jake in the back while trying to sit up. "How the hell did Sean put up with you? I wish I had his patience..." Jake says with Sombra now leaning on Jakes shoulder "He and I just clicked. Not much I can say." She says with a smirk which Jake catches a glimpse of. "Get off my shoulder. You are really annoying me now..." Jake says while trying to get a better look of the fighting going on.

"Ahh you enjoy it. Stop being such a baby." She says with a grin still leaning on his shoulder. "How fucking long does it take to finish a damn fight..." Jake snarls back as Sombra yawns "Im bored... Wanna hear a story?" she says looking up to Jake with a smirk with Jake still looking down at the fighting "Fine. Tell me what you are so dying to say.." Jake says with Sombra now sitting up "So in Brazil when it was just me and Sean, You wouldn't believe what happened after the mission, Take a guess!" She says while looking to Jake still with her eyes gleaming "You both got pissed drunk." He says not even looking down to Sombra "I did, It was fun but the best thing didn't happen yet. See, When Sean was leaving I may have had a bit to much to drink, may have placed my lips on him but hey, He didn't mind." She says with Jake now looking down at her "I don't believe you at all." he says while looking back down to the fighting between Reaper and Genji "Purple lipstick, he questioned if I put it on for that reason and I just laughed, He wasn't pissed at all but he wiped it off." She says with Jake still not believing it "I don't believe that. Sean wouldn't of let it happen." He says now looking down as Sombra is frowning "It did actually happen, I got to kiss him before Lena did which makes my life. If she ever tries to start with me and BAHM, Out with the KO card." She says with a screen pulled of up the night "You call that a kiss? Jesus it was on the cheek." He says back while looking at the camera footage of it "Did my lips touch him?" She says looking to Jake with a smirk "Yup." He says back while rolling his eyes back to get hit by Sombra "Then I kissed him. Kinda funny how I did before Lena, They had plenty of chances to do so, especially while dancing together" She says with a smile while looking at a screen.

"Okay. I mean Sean was taking it slow with Lena." Jake says back with Sombra giggling "Now I think about it. Everyone was closer to Sean than Lena, Hana and Sean had a talk during the dance where Hana revealed that she has feelings for Sean, Angela and Sean were practically together all the time before Lena showed up, Pharah was his first or second kiss, not sure. Rachel dated him for some time and Even Widowmaker had a moment with him, Though I don't know what she said to him but he did know." She says looking at the screen still with Jake realizing that she was speaking truth.

"What do all of you see in him? Kinda weird how you all just flock around him." Jake asks with Sombra giggling again "Sensing some jealousy..." She says looking up to Jake as he nods "Kinda I guess, Everyone just flocked around him when we were kids and it happens still when he was an adult. Kinda annoying." He says looking down with Sombra's expression changing "Oh, I didn't think you were serious, I like him as he is charming, quirky in his own sense, has power, great body and a strong personality." She says looking up to Jake with him looking down in silence at the fighting "Alright.. Thanks for letting me know." He says still looking down

"Pharah likes you, You obviously like her so just take your time with it or even ask for help with her and what you should do but don't go as slow as Sean, I could even help you." She says looking to Jake with a smile as he looks down "I'll take you up on that sometime, Not now though." He says looking up with a smile "So Jake, This means you and I are friends..." She says lifting up her hand which lifts up Jakes one also "Maybe..." He says with the figures walking out of Katya's to look at Jake and Sombra "Aww how cute... Have fun talking?" The man says, kneeling down in front of them both "Insightful to say the least.." Jake says with Sombra laughing "It was fun, Mind letting us go now? We're more or likely both fucked by our teams at this stage." She says looking to the man as he begins laughing "No. You are staying together. Have fun." He says waving goodbye as the Woman cuts the cuffs in half "Run along." She says while vanishing also with Jake picking himself up "Comms were down.. fucking hell." Jake shouts with Sombra blowing a kiss to Jake before vanishing in a purple light. Jake grapple hooks down to where the fighting was taking place but no one is around. Jake rushes outside to now begin hear radio chatter once more. Getting close, Jake grapple hooks once more to be outside with the dropship in sight with everyone inside, He rushes over, now out of breath while shooting another hook to land inside the dropship as it takes off.

"Where did you run off to? You weren't picking up any calls." Jack asks with Jake catching his breath while on the ground "Katya's alive... Ran into the assassins from Geneva who cuffed me and Sombra together and left us up there on the catwalk above the fighting." He says while looking around to see no Genji "Where did Genji head off to?" Jake manages to say while pulling himself up on the chair with everyone looking to him "He wasn't there?" Angela quickly answers back, looking right at Jake "He was... He got to me and Sombra but the Assassins arrived and he vanished to then fight with Reaper. Thought he would have been with you lot..." Jake says looking up to everyone

"No...He wasn't with us. Are you sure it was Genji?" Angela asks while looking really upset "Yeah, It was him. He had a blade to Sombra's throat but as I said, The assassins showed up." Jake says to Angela as she nods "Thank you Jake." She quietly says before heading to the cockpit.

"Jake, you didn't get hurt out there, did you?" Pharah asks from across the dropship but Jake shakes his head "Nothing really could hurt me, I was cuffed up to Sombra who refused to move." Jake says back as she nods once more.

_'Holy shit...Sombra has so much shit on Lena as it stands. Once she says that and she has Lena dealt with by words. Was it a kiss? No, not in my books but to her it is and she has proof. Kinda seems like the more I get to talk to her and know her, the more I start to take a small liking to, She is a good friend yeah but it doesn't take from the fact that she is Talon and I am Overwatch. Weird how I opened up to her though about how I thought about Sean, Don't think I would of even told Angela that kind of stuff...finally we get to the assassins or whatever they are. They are really ready for war, The Lady with the Katana matching Genji's speed, The Sniper at the back who seemed like a dick but still, a sniper none the less. They both wanted to Katya but in the end, Talon didn't so that is a win in my book...'_


	10. S1. Resurface

**This is marking the beginning of Sean's new life away from Overwatch. The beginning of a new story in the "Exodus" storyline, We'll meet new faces, a new threat and we'll have some answers given in due time about the oddities of Sean and their origin.**

* * *

 

Dusk was setting in on the full of life city with Sean watching over on the rooftops with his left knee kneeling down and his right knee up high to poach over the city. He wasn't use to this kind of nightlife considering he was always setup at Gibraltar with Overwatch, his old family, his old friends but as life has it, It's time to move on from Overwatch, To start anew and to gain his power back by working in the shadows, no matter the target, no matter the cost.

While moving across the rooftops, Sean gets caught up in his own thoughts about how he has to make a new life, he was use to being at Overwatch during the nights, spending his time either with Lena or talking with Sombra for most hours of the night but now it's all different, he has to operate in the shadows of the world to stay hidden anyway he can with only a black jumper and clothes to blend in.

'I could just go back to Gibraltar and make up a story for where I've been' But Sean knew deep down inside, that wasn't the case any more. He heard of how Jake is running things and he is impressed at how Overwatch is moving on from Oasis so Sean can now stay and operate on his own terms.

Sean stops all of a sudden to start hearing what sounds like muffled screams and a scene of a fight towards the east and he begins to move slowly across the rooftops 'This isn't my job...' He thinks again but his own morals keeps him moving forward to where he sees an alley scene with three people with baseball bats circling a tied up couple who are trying to scream for help but with the tape over their mouths, It's not working but Sean can hear what they are all saying down there

"You owe Dom money! You have scammed him out and now we are here to take out the trash!"

"Hope your kid has a babysitter darling, Im afraid mommy and daddy are going to be late."

'I have to step in. Take out the idiots then I leave the scene before anyone catches wind of who I am.' Sean thinks to himself while pulling his hood over his face with him dropping down into the alley with a somewhat quiet thud but loud enough for the three to turn their attention to Sean

"What do we have here? A wannabe hero?!" One of them says aloud with the other two chuckling in agreement with Sean standing his ground "Sorry kiddo, You've picked the wrong day to become a hero!" The other one shouts at Sean before swinging his bat at Sean which connects to Sean's arm.

Sean looks down and notices he felt hardly any pain from the swing but the man swings again in the same spot which he feels only a small sting. "Put some muscle into it kid.." Sean growls to the man with him looking to his friends with them both swinging at Sean with Sean bracing himself for the impact, he feels only a small and weak hit from the two men swinging full force. Seeing Sean no sell their hits, The middle of the three walks up to punch Sean right in the jaw, Sean feeling the entire punch, he spits out blood in his mouth while looking directly at him.

"My turn." He growls as the man goes to swing for Sean's head with him ducking to snatch the man by the throat with the other two running in fear from the site with Sean pinning the man to the wall with his arm holding the man by the neck to the brick wall.

"Who is Dom?" Sean growls at the man with him struggling and kicking for air "No..." He grasps with Sean dropping the man as he grasps for air with Sean then grabbing the man by the arm to place it under his boot. "You got 10 seconds before the force of my boot crushes your weak and pathetic arm." He growls loudly at the man struggling to move his arm, Sean presses his boot down with the man kicking the air in pain "HE'S OUR BOSS! LEFT SIDE OF THE TOWN IN A HOUSE!" He shouts with Sean looking down to the man "You wasted my night..." He growls before stomping down again with him hearing a faint crack with the man screaming in pain, Sean gets off of him to pick up a knife from the side of the man's pants. "Tell Dom im coming for him." Sean growls with the man scampering along the ground to flee from Sean

'This'll do.' He thinks before moving over to the terrified couple tied up looking to Sean with him approaching them with a knife in his grasp, He leans down to cut the rope which tied them together with them taking off the tape while grasping for air.

"Get back to your family and keep them safe. I have a job to do." He growls before making his way further down the alley to climb over a wall.

'Something isn't right with me...How did I not feel the full effects of the swings?' He asks himself before brushing it off as him being numb from Oasis...

He moves along the streets with people not noticing the figure walking amongst the crowds minding his own business, Sean glances up from time to time to see where he is going as he gets to a gun store. He enters inside to get a strange look from the shopkeeper, a young man with a cap on and a terrible beard.

Sean browses around the store to see a small flashbang in a casing the size of a small bouncing ball, He picks a handful of them up and he moves along to find heavy body armour which he also picks up along with a black steel facemask with him moving to the counter to get a curious look from the shopkeeper.

"Sir, May I ask what all of this is for?"

"Got someone to visit. Get me that shotgun up there." He says while looking up to a shotgun behind a casing of it's own with him going up on a stepladder to bring down the shotgun.

"May I see your ID?"

"That your girlfriend and your daughter?" Sean asks while looking to a picture on a shelf behind the till

"Uh...Yes? Amy and Eve."

"They need a father in their lives. I advise you don't pester me any longer or they will find out about you with your body being pulled out of the river on the local news."

"Uh-Hmmm, Fine." He reluctantly agrees with Sean growing increasingly impatient with him handing down the money for the items with him putting on his mask and body armour to put his flashbangs in his pocket and his shotgun on his back with him storming out.

'Dom's the first of many...'


	11. Nightfall

'That is the place.' Sean quietly whispers to himself while scoping down an isolated four story building on the edge of the city. On the outside, a run down building which draws little attention but on the inside, the start of a crime ring. He knows what he must do, Storm the building, Eliminate everyone who poses a threat and leave. He has the tools ready, his shotgun, flashbangs , body armour and a mask for animosity.

 

'The last batch are set to come back from their night rounds.' Upon whispering that, A group of four men come back with three of them holding a crowbar and one of them holding a pistol with them shuffling inside. Sean watches on from the adjacent rooftop with nightfall now in full effect, masking Sean in the darkness of the night

 

“Grant my hands be steady, my aim be true and my feet be swift and should the worst come to pass, grant me peace.”

 

With the sound of the midnight bell, Sean makes his way down the building he was perched up on with him keeping his hood over his head. When on the ground, he moves swiftly along the street to reach the building with music playing inside.

 

'Kids and their crap music, all beat and no meaning.' He thinks before freezing with him thinking back to the concert he was at with Lena. When he regains his thoughts, he hears the people right by the door. He crouches down by the side of the door with the door swinging open to a man throwing up

 

'I have just got a very good idea...' He thinks with the door closing with the man throwing up outside with Sean pulling the man back into the bush to place a knife to his neck

 

“What a night you picked to get pissed. Tell me who Dom is and I'll let you go, If you don't then I go in there and shoot everyone until I get to him.” He threatens with the man shimmering in the cold

 

“Dom...He- He's on the fourth floor!” He whispers loudly with Sean putting his hand over his mouth to pull the man's phone out from his pocket. “Get me a picture of Dom .”

 

“Yeah, Yeah...Don't have to be so violent.” He mutters with Sean putting the knife to the man's chest “I haven't even started...Get the picture now.” He growls with the man shaking. Sean knows himself that he doesn't have to be so direct but to mask who he truly is, he has to mask his identity with the man showing Sean a picture

 

“Good...Now I advise you go in there and get everyone of you shitheads out to a safe distance.” He growls before tossing the man out of the bush with Sean cocking his shotgun with the man scampering back in.

 

'I feel like I've been to harsh for him but I have to do this. Justice will be paid...Dom shall pay the price tonight.' Sean whispers to himself with a bunch of young women and men looking drunk all come out, about 20 or so. Sean come out of the bush with his shotgun aimed to the crowd with them all moving back.

 

“Keep your distance” Sean growls before kicking open the door with his shotgun out. He looks around the first floor for any stragglers to see only a young woman sleeping on the couch. Seeing this he kicks the chair with her jumping up in shock to see a man by the couch with a shotgun in his hand

 

“Get out.” He growls before moving along the floor, nearly slipping twice with some booze spilled on the floor. After sweeping the first floor, Sean makes his way to the steps to the second floor with him hearing some shuffling from the second floor.

 

“You have 10 seconds to show yourselves or Im booting in doors, Any sign of force will be met with unrelenting force.” He shouts with the shuffling going on still with a young woman coming out with her hands up in a bikini and small shorts with her moving towards Sean.

 

“There's two in there ready to fight you...Please don't hurt them.” She asks with Sean looking to the door with his shotgun pointed at it “You just saved their lives.” He growls before shooting the hinges from the door as it falls down with two men with glass bottles standing behind it.

 

“Get the fuck out...” He growls before moving towards the next closed door with one of the men charging Sean from behind which he stabs Sean in the back with Sean sharply turning around to grab the man with his two hands which he pins the man to the wall before tossing him against the opposite wall. He then snatches the man's arm to pop it out of place before picking up his shotgun again

 

“Get him out or im filling him with a shell.” He growls before booting down the next door to scan the room with him hearing footsteps going down the stairs as a shot goes on upstairs.

 

Sean cocks his shotgun once more before moving up the stairs slowly with someone firing down at Sean, shooting him in the shoulder as he comes up, Sean moves back down while holding his shoulder.

 

'Stairs is on lockdown. I got a better idea of approach' He whispers before moving into the room to look at the low ceiling, He shoots the ceiling to create a hole where he climbs up to see an empty room but guns around the place.

 

Sean takes a small look outside in the hall to see a man, shaking and shivering with a gun in his hands. 'You picked the wrong day to fuck with me...' He quietly whispers before bursting out of the door to sprint down with his knife in his hand with the man turning around to get a knife to the knee with Sean on top of the man with his left hand pinning the man down. “Shot at the wrong person.” Sean growls while picking up the man's pistol to shoot him in the rib to then toss the gun away with him hearing a lot of movement on the next floor.

 

“Dom! I'll make sure that I leave you for last...” He growls before tossing up all the flashbang's in his pocket with them all going off at once. He then rushes up the stairs with his knife out which he incapacitates all of the guards with a swift stab into the knee followed by a knee to the skull, leaving the blinded and disorientated Dom for last...

 

He charges the blinded man to knock him against the wall, causing his head to bounce from the impact. The man swings wildly while against the wall, catching Sean in the side of the head. He kicks Sean back to snatch up his pistol to aim it at Sean.

 

“You are nothing without your fancy toys, I have guns and you have nothing!”

 

“That may be the case... to a man who cannot see what is truly standing in front of him.”

 

“Take off your mask. I want to know who I am about to rid off this world.”

 

“No.”

 

“Oh...Self conscious are we?”

 

“No.” Sean says while shuffling over to the side as he spots a flashbang not set off yet behind a body.

 

“Tell me, Why are you out here in the first place? We've not once crossed paths.”

 

“I rid the world of people like you. When Overwatch or Helix or Atlas or anyone doesn't deal with people like you...I get myself involved and I don't stop until my target is dealt with. When people do not need to worry about you scamming them into one sided deals.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I know what you did. Your recent actions against a family didn't go unnoticed.”

 

“They tried to ignore me! You know what happens when people ignore me!?”

 

“Yeah. They lead me to people like you and I begin my extermination...”

 

“You are not mere on words. What purpose did you have in the past?” He asks with Sean closing his eyes as he begins humming

 

'He will not try to get out of this alive...Time for the crescendo'

 

“The Crescendo shall begin!” Sean shouts while stomping on the flashbang to set it off, he opens his eyes to the blinded man once more where he charges him to stab him in the kneecap to then stab his shoulder to drag his body into the room with him moaning in pain

 

“Dom, You have been a blight on this city and I am the cure. If you rather go down as a scum on this earth then withhold the information but know I will find it from another one of your friends but if you want to go down as an unsung hero then you will tell me what I need to know and I'll make your imminent death swift and painless. I need to know who you work for, Any crime rings will suffice.”

 

“There's...A gang rally going on soon which I was to attend but that ain't gonna happen now...Dorado, 7pm on Saturday.”

 

“That is all I need of you to tell me. I am grateful you wish to die with dignity, have you any personal last words?”

 

“Yeah...Heard of the Overwatch member Jake Ryan?”

 

“I have indeed.”

 

“Tell him...The man he thought dead...Paul Jones...Has been preparing to launch a war against Overwatch, to reignite the clans against them...Seems down your alley...”2 He mutters before letting out a painful cough followed by a grasp of air “Tell me...Who is the man honoured to kill me?”

 

“Who, Who is but the form following the function of what and what I am is a man in a mask.” Sean says while kneeling down beside the injured and dying man with his knife drawn “I will carry your message towards Overwatch in the coming days. Sleep tight.” He says before stabbing the man in the heart swiftly before taking a single flower petal from his pocket to place it on his chest

 

“May you find peace and forgiveness in the afterlife.”

 

Sean picks himself up to move out of the room to pick up his fallen shotgun to look around at the incapacitated thugs, all injured from the assault. He moves down outside of the building to the crowd of people, most of them half naked from partying and expecting to be there till late hours in the morning

 

“I advise you call some authorities and tip them to what happened, stick around and you become a witness and then you'll have to explain to your parents why you are all half naked and drunk.” He howls before moving down the path with no more words being said, no glance to long at them as they begin to disperse, Sean moves into the city to perch himself on a rooftop.

 

'Had a gut feeling all these years that Jake didn't confirm that kill, seemed unlikely that he would be able to pull off such a feat. I must locate and eliminate Paul for good this time to stop a war from breaking out...Or I can just leave Overwatch to deal with their mess from their leader.' But Sean felt obliged to help his former team, the good part of Sean's mind still in tact in the back while Sean's new persona rules supreme, taking his actions and words to new heights.

 

'I know what my actions have done tonight. I have given them nothing of my identity but only the body of a corrupt but somewhat pure man looking for a way of redemption in his dying breaths. Overwatch, Atlas, Helix or Talon can hunt for the killer all they like...Im not going to suppress my free will to join back up so willingly but that has drawbacks... I miss sleeping in a warm bed in the safety of the Watchpoint walls, I miss waking up each morning with the feeling that I can change the world, I miss the company they had given, I miss working with those I consider family but that time is now gone...A new life has begun for me since I had been awoken, my sole guide is my instincts and my instincts drive me to the injustices of the world...

 

This new freedom I have reminds me of Brazil with Sombra and The Vigilantes. I had free control and I had felt a long lost part of me thrive then and there, Sombra being great company but something about her is mysterious...which is what drew me to her, She knew what she wanted and she knew she was getting it no matter the method. After Oasis if I didn't die in the Titan, I see myself now chatting with Sombra in secrecy as we did before, I cannot see Lena the same again, betraying my trust because of a gift, should I have opened it? Yeah but not while planning for our most dangerous mission...but it doesn't matter, I have my self to look out for now...Next stop, Dorado...'

 

Sean moves along for most of the night before reaching the end of the city which he drops down from the rooftops to go along the road caught in his own thoughts before stopping at a bench to see a man in a suit which the man hands Sean a lit cigarette

 

“Good kill. Your Presence has been requested.”

 

“Already?”

 

“He doesn't like to be kept waiting. Im sure you'll do what's right this time...”

 


	12. Rogue

"Jake, Can you come with me for a moment, We got something to look at which requires our full attention." Angela quietly asks of Jake with him sitting down in his chair taking care of some paperwork he's kept piled up on the side.

"Sounds oddly serious, What happened?" Jake asks with an odd charm as Angela stops moving to turn around to him rather cross "Jake, This is about Sean. It is best left for you to watch then we can talk." She says before continuing on down towards the empty meeting room to close the door behind them as she boots up the projector

"Beginning in 3." She says with the screen now loaded with a camera footage of what looks to be outside of a Helix outpost with nothing outside for a minute until 2 people approach the gate in black clothing and hoods over their faces.

"We go in, Get the files as quietly as we can then we leave, understood?" The woman says with the man cocking a shotgun the moment she says quietly

"We do this my way. You sneak, I distract." The man hastily responds with them splitting up, the woman going cloak and out of sight with the man placing down an explosive to blow a hole in the wall before moving in while firing his shotgun.

The camera then changes feed to inside the outpost with the man moving swiftly cover to cover while taking down everyone in his way until crouching behind cover

"Kill the lights." He shouts before all the lights black out for 5 minutes until rebooting to see the two figures together with a memory stick in hand and the bodies of the soldiers all left with stab wounds or shotgun blasts

"Nothing on what we're looking for, This outpost was established in 2073."

"Understood. Keep the files on hold for now." The man says before the woman moves back towards the hole in the wall with the man idol before looking up to the camera

"We've got Cameras. Keep them or not?"

"That Sombra girl you mentioned can get into them correct?"

"With ease, yeah." He says with the woman coming back with a rifle a machine pistol in her grasp to look up to the camera before shooting it directly with the feed cutting out

"How can we tell if that's Sean or not?" Jake asks while looking at the static on the screen one more time before it shuts down

"I based my assumption off of his movements, very similar to Sean and as you have found out yourself, not many know that Sombra is a person. They think she's a collective."

"When and where was that?"

"Two days after the murder in England involving Dominic Santiago. They must have had a reason to visit him." She quietly responds before taking the memory stick out of the projector to look at Jake "That footage was taken from the Helix Delphi Outpost in Scotland on the 6th of December."

"So that leaves it 4 days old" Jake says before beginning to pace around the room with his hand to his chin to try and plot together the reason of the turn "Jack mentioned someone by the name of Ashley. Apparently very dangerous when with Sean and Talon were after her when she was in Afghanistan."

"It could be possible that after Oasis when the two met, Sean headed East instead of what we thought in the first place which was West and the two met up somewhere in Iran."

"Im unsure on what to think about this...I want to think that he has a reason for this and im sure if we confronted him he would say he did but it looks like he meant his actions." Mercy says to Jake with him looking over the footage one last time to see if he missed anything

"The witnesses from the England attack, Would it be possible for us to get time to talk to them about what happened?"

"You could ask Fareeha as she would know who to talk to and then I can go with you to talk to them." She says with Jake giving a nod before leaving the meeting room to head towards Pharah's room.

'Something has to be wrong with him...Mind control or something, compared to how he acted with us that is a different man, maybe it's not him, maybe someone else knows of Sombra like he does...Not sure though.'

Jake takes a moment outside of Pharah's room to collect his thought before going inside to see her writing what looks to be a postcard at her desk

"Hey, You busy by any chance?" Jake asks with her swinging around to see Jake oddly soft spoken to his usual self.

"Something happen?" She asks with Jake closing the door to move closer to her

"We need your help. A Helix outpost was attacked 4 days ago on the 6th and we think it could be Sean and with this footage, It looks like Sean was in England 2 days previous so the fourth where the England murder took place of Dominic. Do you know who to talk to so we can talk to the Witnesses of that?" Jake asks with Pharah looking concerned as she turns around to open up her laptop.

"Is there any tape of this?"

"Yeah, Angela showed me it. I think she is planning to show everyone else once we know the details."

"The outpost in Scotland, Delphi correct?" She says while beginning to type an Email towards someone in Helix under an alias.

"Yeah."

"Okay, Don't forget what we're doing tomorrow Evening, I've got the dinner reservation for 6." She says with a soft smile as Jake gives a smile in return

"Thanks for this, I gotta finish up Paperwork and I'll check in later." He says before moving out of the room to close the door behind him.

'Okay...Paperwork needs to be done.' Jake thinks over to himself while moving back into his room to sit down at the paperwork once more "Athena, Little help for an hour with these?"

Sometime later...

"Yeah, I think I've enough of this for now" Jake says aloud for Athena to hear while stacking the work to a side with a knock on the door with Jesse coming into the room

Logging you out.

"I don't believe it... You are actually doing work? Im shocked." He says with a smug smirk as Jake turns off his table lamp to look up to Jesse "Anyhow, Doc was lookin' for you, seemed serious." He says before leaving the room with the door open as Jake leaves in an instant to head down to Angela in the meeting room with Hana inside on her phone

"Jake, Hana was reading through her donations from her latest stream and she was sent a link by one of her viewers that showed Sean in a bank in Glasgow on the 7th, one day after the attack." Angela says with Jake turning his attention to Hana holding up the phone for Jake to see which Shows someone in a talk with an employee at the counter with a smaller woman beside him

"Doc, You ready to move? I want to talk with the employees there." He says with Angela giving a quick nod as the two rush out of the meeting room to head into the dropship to head out without warning to Glasgow

"We don't really know if that's Sean yet but it is looking like it." Jake quietly says with the dropship warping out on the roof of the bank, with the pair out, The dropship takes off remotely back to Gibraltar with security guards out

"Your arrival was unexpected eh... Something going on that we should know about? Three Overwatch members visiting within a weeek." A man in a suit asks with Jake looking him up and down quickly to see he's the owner "We would like a few questions with one of your employees, Logan?"

"What did he get into now?" He asks with Jake looking to him still "Sean was here and he talked with him. We need to know what was said." Jake says before barging past them to head down the steps with Angela following closely behind as they enter the bank, The owner follows them down.

"Oi Vaughn! Grab me Leah!" He shouts with Jake and Angela going into the Owners office to await the arrival of Leah, the employee.

"Mind leaving us with your employee? This is confidential work here." Jake asks with him giving a quick nod as a younger woman comes in with blonde hair to sit down on the chair as the owner leaves

"I'll be direct with you here, Sean was here 3 days ago and You were talking with him, Can you tell us what about?" Jake asks with Angela taking out a notepad to begin writing

"Sure. My boyfriend Logan wasn't feeling right in the head these past few weeks, suicidal at times and I feared it was only getting worse. I was on my normal shift when I noticed Sean was in the bank and given how Logan's fascination with Overwatch is actually remarkable, I asked him if he could try and help him and he did just that."

"Was Sean alone?" Angela asks with her head up to look at Leah who nods quickly "No, He had some lass with him, Short, Strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, slight freckles and somewhat pale skin."

"Okay, Did she say anything?" She asks again with her nodding

"She said thanks, goodbye and then something to Sean quietly, I had trouble hearing what that's how quiet it was."

"Sean, You notice anything different with him when you called him over?" Jake asks her with her nodding yet again

"Yeah. I had a picture with him when he was with Lena in Birmingham and he had blue eyes and a clean shave. Three days ago he has green eyes and a trimmed beard, I almost didn't recognize him at first."

"Did he say anything?" Jake asks with her looking concerned up to Jake and Angela

"Is he in trouble?"

"We don't know yet, He's undercover at the moment and we need to get him out but he was last seen here."

"He requested a large sum of money to be withdrawn from his account, a very large sum."

"How large?"

"Around £21,000,000. A very large sum of money but I didn't want to question him as I assumed it was for work."

"Hmm...Mind giving us the address of your boyfriend, We would like to talk with him in private."

"I can take you there if you tell my boss, I kinda wanna finish early today anyhow." She says with Jake chuckling before leaving the room to see the Owner pacing around outside

"We need to take Leah with us to talk with her boyfriend, Is that okay?"

"Yes. Yes..." He says with Jake giving a nod before moving back into the office

"Lead the way, Leah." Jake quickly responds as she leaps up from her chair to lead the way out of the bank with Angela and Jake following close behind

"Thoughts?" Angela asks Jake quietly with Jake looking on at Leah walking along

"Conflicted...Sean was so ruthless in the tape yet he's helping people now? Green eyes...Not sure."

"I understand..." She says back with Leah going up to a house to knock on the door with a young man in glasses opening the door to hug Leah to then look to Jake and Angela with a huge smile on his face

"Logan, Mind if we ask a few questions to you?" Jake asks with him running up the stairs motioning them to follow him up to a room with Vintage Overwatch posters beside newer collector ones.

"It's an honour to meet you!" He says looking really excited as Jake looks towards the posters with a small smile

"Nice to see such a collector." He remarks with Angela just smiling before sitting down on the edge of the bed

"Logan, Sean was here according to Leah 3 days ago, Can we ask about what he said to you?" Angela asks with Logan leaping up to bring out an echocom with a recording ready to play

"I had recorded it for looking back on it!" he says before the recording boots up

"Rachel and Sean, It's an honour to meet such prominent members of the newer Generation of Overwatch!"

"Pleasures all mine kid." Sean remarks in return sounding just as he did before when with Overwatch

"Heya Sean, remember this cap?" A woman says with a Scottish-Irish accent with Sean chuckling in the back "Kings Row Uprising...First major mission for myself."

"So Logan, How have you been holding up these past few days?"

"Pretty badly, Stressed from School, work, exams..."

"Bullies?"

"Gangs really, nothing to big though."

"Okay...Well just know that If you are ever feeling as bad as I have been told, Just keep an eye on the news and maybe just maybe, something special may come on for such a collector like yourself..."

"Thanks..."

"How many Overwatch members have you met or are we the first two?"

"When I was younger, My parents brought me to see Jack and Gabriel before they started hating each other"

"Ah the good ol' days..."

"Mind if I ask a few questions which has been really tough for theorists like myself to answer?"

"Sure but I'll pass a few if they are too confidential."

"Thanks! First one, Oasis was the last mission you were spotted at, thoughts?"

"Taking it easy on the side to take care of private matters."

"Lena Oxton and yourself are speculated to be in a relationship, thoughts?"

"Had a feeling this would have been asked...It came very close to being official but it kinda fell apart on my behalf, I overreacted with stress to put it simply would be the easiest response but I have had a fairly good reason for it to fall through. Rather not get into it"

"Are you still friends?"

"I'd like to hope so, She was a great friend."

"Lena and Sean were really close behind the scenes, Can't say much but it was kinda charming..." The woman says once more with Sean chuckling

"Yeah...we were."

"Brazil. You and Reinhardt had a clash of the ages yet the outcome seems to vary among everyone, Who won?"

"My best fight I had in some time yeah...I beat him but barely, He's a really tough man to beat, Live with honour, die with glory."

"It has been speculated that there was some tension between you and Jake over Lena which caused you two to break your friendship, thoughts?"

"We're still great friends I hope, I've been quiet recently for private reasons, It wasn't over Lena but it was more about me and how I handled things."

"Have you been shot yet?"

"Interesting question bud...I have yes, twice in the shoulder."

"Your fighting stance is unique to yourself from what everyone has seen, Inspiration for that?"

"Reyes thought me much of I knew and he always complained on the stances, nothing stoic as he would say to me and Rachel so after I blitzed through the fighting courses, I went all out on designing a stance which would benefit me and also impress everyone, I figure it did."

"Yeah it did, It's very unorthodox for most opposition."

"Nearing the end of the longer questions then rapid fire will end it off. Overwatch in the future, would it have recruitment?"

"Can't say but maybe one day..."

"We'd need a bigger base." The woman says with Sean laughing in the back "Yeah we would, Maybe back in the US."

"Final longer question, Where do you see yourself in 10 years?"

"Ooh...Tough one. I can't say for sure but myself in early retirement sounds promising with someone by my side in a vineyard we own. That or still fighting the good fight."

"Two more follow up questions, Who would you think your wife would be and Would you like kids?"

"Damn...Not sure if I can answer that since we're being recorded but I like to keep my options open with my eyes on one or two people which im split between, I'll let you theorists find out who they could be and would I like kids? Yeah, A daughter would be a dream of mine."

"Rapid fire! Favourite type of food?"

"Chinese."

"Favourite gun?"

"Smart Pistol by far."

"Favourite colour?"

"White or Purple."

"Dream Holiday Location?"

"Uh, Ireland, France or Southern Italy."

"Favourite Number?"

"7."

"Overwatch Idol?"

"Reyes."

"Second last question, Favourite Animal?"

"Penguin or Wolf."

"Final question, Can I have a picture with you for my album book?"

"Heh. Gladly." He says before the recording cuts off

"That's everything from what he and I said, Rachel seemed quiet though."

"She's always been quiet compared to me and Sean. Can we see this picture?" Jake asks with him pulling out a photo album on his lap "Only if I can get a picture with you two." He says with Angela smiling back at him

"Im sure we can take a picture with you" Angela replies back with him getting a camera out to take a quick photo before opening up the album with the picture of Sean and him 3 days ago

"His eyes were really cool green which I think was because of the camera, not sure though."

"Hmm...Can we get a copy of thi-" Jake then has a picture handed to him by Logan

"Is he in trouble?"

"We're unsure, He's gone quiet and we're trying to track him down but he's proving difficult to track"

"Well if he shows up again im sure you'll find him."

"Thanks kid" Jake says before looking to Angela who looks to be finishing her notes

"Logan, Would we be able to get a copy of the interview for looking into it?" Angela asks with him pulling out a tape recording of the interview to hand it to her

"I am glad to offer some assistance" He says with Jake leading the way with Angela looking somewhat confused while following him down to call in the dropship for the bank rooftop once more

"Maybe whoever attacked that outpost wasn't Sean?" Jake asks while still trying to make sense of the situation handed to him

"This could be a way for him to throw us off... or maybe him trying- I don't know...I think we would be best to wait for Fareeha's response...What do you make of it?"

"I think he's trying to trick us...He did cover himself up pretty well when hiding whoever was texting him on his echocom from us so what stops him from doing it now?"

"His answers, do you think he made them up?"

"Not sure, He was always a fan of owning a vineyard but he rarely mentioned it. I figure once we get back to Overwatch I could get Sombra and yourself to go through his answers on the longer questions to see if they would match his words or actions." Jake asks with Angela opening up the door to the bank to head back behind the counter with Jake

"Do you think Sombra could provide assistance on what Sean would say?"

"She and Sean must of talked about things outside of work so maybe, I rather not bring Lena into this until we need to." He explains while moving up the stairs to be followed by security guards and a woman

"Where's the owner?" Jake asks from the rooftop with the lady moving up "He went home early for private matters." The woman says with Jake and Angela moving back into the dropship to leave the area

"I'll contact Sombra now, give me a moment or two." Jake says while booting up his echocom to call Sombra who picks up after a brief moment

"Hola, What's up?"

"You doing anything of importance at the moment?"

"Oh you know, Breaking into Governments and Organisations, the usual, Why?"

"Sean was in Glasgow recently and we paid a visit to a bank to pull out a deposit of money and he then went to visit someone who was feeling down, He did a shoot interview and we'd like you to hear so we can see if it was actually Sean or not."

"Glasgow? How long ago?"

"3 days ago apparently."

"Helix outpost Delphi was attacked the previous night which isn't far from Glasgow, You think Sean was involved?"

"We have the tape and we've been through it, Myself and Angela think that but can you make your way to Gibraltar to go over this."

"Kay, call me once more and I'll get myself in."

"Understood, Jake out." He says with the dropship landing down with Angela looking over towards Jake "She'll arrive once I give the call."

"Where should we go for this?" Angela asks from inside the dropship looking out at the watchpoint

"Medical bay is out of the way so let's head there for this." He replies back while leading the way there with Angela unlocking the door to let themselves in.

"I shall only be a moment Jake, I need to get changed." She says while leaving the medical bay with Jake inside.

'I honestly don't want to think that Sean's gone rogue as that alone is enough to put anyone on edge but it looks like the case and he's not alone, The woman Sean is with is shaping out to be who Jack described which was Ashley. Now I personally don't know her but if he says she can manipulate Sean then what has she got into his mind to get him like this, violent as ever but now fuelled and no one to hold him back or correct him...Helix seems to be the target but what for? What has Helix done to them to get them to wage war against them...Only time will tell.'


End file.
